Divided We Fall Part 1: Sick Days
by More Than I Appear
Summary: Kagome gets sick and it turns out to be more than just the flu. A mystery that sparks some startling behavior with our favorite hanyou. Two Inu Yashas? A stranger who is somehow realted to both the hanyou and Sesshomaru? Sesshou, what're you doing here?
1. Chapter one: Hallucination?

Okay, this is my first Inu Yasha fic out for review. Please feel free to contact me and give me any insight. Any reviews would be appreciated and confidential. If it goes over well, I'll put up the rest of the series. There are four parts and counting- if all goes well the others will show up later. I am also looking for an over all title (think of Sick Days as the first part). My email is [1]KildareAngel@aol.com. I appreciate any commentary but flamers beware, I barbeque. Now, on with the show!  
  
P.S. Inu Yasha and co. do not belong to me- never have, never will.  
  
Sick Days  
  
I hadn't been feeling well and decided to stay home. I figured, I'd take a break, feel better and then jump back through the well. Being home would also allow me the time I needed to study and review for school- even though I was back in my time, I couldn't go to school because I doubted I'd make it through class. The flu symptoms had made me officially homebound as a precaution.  
  
Mom had allowed me to take over the living room during the day. My textbooks were staked on the side of the couch, the TV off, and the stereo played soft music that mom had picked up from somewhere. A TV tray was by my schoolbooks, a bowl of soup cooling on it. I was curled up under a heavy blanket, alternately sweating and shivering. Ah yes, having the flu was always fun. I reached for my water glass, realized it was empty and called out weakly for mom to come fill it. It was then that I remembered that she had gone out for the afternoon with grandpa. How I could forget the amount of reassuring it took to placate her guilt, I did not know. I had sent the two off with a smile and another heartfelt, "I'll be fine! You two have fun!" As far as I know, Sota would join up with them later after school. I had the house to myself for the day and most of the evening.  
  
I crawled out from under my nice warm blanket and, after a moment of dizziness, shuffled slowly into the kitchen (wouldn't do to fall over and crack my head open or something). I got my water and shuffled back to the nest of covers. The minimal effort had exhausted me. Though I tried to concentrate, I kept falling asleep while reading my bio book. After the third time, I gave up trying to study. After all, an hour's nap wouldn't hurt.  
  
I wasn't sure what time it was when I awoke. When you are sick, your sense of time becomes weird. I kept my eyes closed, half asleep, trying to figure out why I was awake. I had the vague feeling that something had bothered me. I lay on my stomach and sniffled; my nose was stuffed up. Breathing through my mouth was no fun either- I tried it and coughed until my chest ached. I let myself lie there, uncomfortable, and cursed the flu virus silently. In frustration, I kicked at my covers, kicking them off the couch in the process. I'd have to pull them back up in a little bit; even though my fever kept me warm now, it didn't mean it would in a few minutes. I let out a small groan at that thought, voicing my misery and irritation.  
  
I coughed again, not as violently as last time, and reached for my water without looking. I didn't have the energy to look up, staying face down in my pillow, cautiously feeling for the glass. Tray, rim of the soup bowl, spoon. I felt along the table and couldn't find the freaking glass. I let my hand fall in defeat. Damn, now I had to get up and expend what little energy I had. Even when I'm home, I can't study. I thought darkly. I stayed as I was, procrastinating, dreading the coming chore. I caught myself napping and tried to blink the sleep away.  
  
I heard soft footsteps on the rug and felt the couch give under new weight. Mom must've come home early. I was annoyed and pleased at the same time. I had told her not to worry and she had, coming home to look after me at the right moment. A cool hand touched my cheek, smoothed my hair away. I gave into that gentle touch, pressing my hot skin against it with a sigh. I heard a rustle and felt the blankets cover my feet. When I had been a little girl and sick, I had loved the way my mom's touch had made me feel; safe, loved, and comforted. Even years later at age 17, her touch still made me feel that way. The comforts of being cared for, of someone making the misery go away. I was glad she was here, making my feel better. `Mama.' I whispered, turning my head toward her so I could breathe. The comforting stroke continued, and mom passed me my water glass. I took it and drank the liquid without opening my eyes, feeling it clear my throat. Mom laid the blankets over me, making me  
too hot. I made noises of protest and pushed at them; she took the hint and folded them down.  
  
Sleepy and comfortable at last, I reached out and grabbed the hand that stroked my cheek. I gave it a squeeze to show my appreciation, and was poked by a nail. Wait a minute, I forced open an eye. (It was harder than it should have been.) I held the hand up in front of me and explored it with my hand and eye. The palm was callused; the nails long like claws. The hand I held tried to pull away but I held it firmly. I knew this hand. Mom hadn't come home to look after me; Inu Yasha had. The fact was staring me in the face but my foggy mind found it hard to wrap itself around the concept. It was Inu Yasha, not mom, who was here caring for me.  
  
My eyelids were like lead weights. I tried to keep them open, but it was no use. I squeezed his hand again and let it go. I rolled onto my back, panting from the effort, trying to find the rest of the dog demon. I didn't find him immediately and for a horrible moment though I had imagined - or hallucinated- him being there. "Inu..." I coughed. I couldn't find him visually anywhere, and didn't want to touch him with the hands I had just coughed into. I couldn't hear anything to indicate he was still there, or had been at all. As a last resort, I said the magic word; "Sit!" I waited to hear the tell tale thump and curse. Nothing. The house was silent except for the hall clock ticking the day away.  
  
I covered my eyes with my hands, feeling an acute sense of disappointment and stupidity. Of course Inu Yasha wouldn't be here; he was back in the Warring States period with Shippo, Sango and Miroku. There was no reason he would be here. "Meds must be kicking in." I sighed and sat up a little. I picked up my bio book off the floor and began to try and study again. In five minutes time, the words blurred and my eyes closed. I felt the book fall from my hand; I was fast asleep before it hit the floor.  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:KildareAngel@aol.com 


	2. Chapter 2: A falimiar face

_____________Chapter 2___________  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
"Hey Inu Yasha! How was Kagome?" Shippo bounded over to the returning dog demon eagerly. The kitsune had been worried about his female friend when she hadn't shown up today. When no immediate answer was forth coming, Shippo jumped onto Inu Yasha's shoulder and bit his ear with a vengeance.  
  
"Ow! Kagome's sick, you brat! Now let go!" The last had the ring of a command. Shippo, unaccustomed to dealing with the dog demon when he was like this, let go and jumped to the ground. The two walked to the village silently. At Kaede's hut, Sango and Miroku demanded the same information that Shippo had. Inu Yasha snarled at them angrily and sought out Kaede. "Oy! Kaede-baba! Do you have anything for a cold?"  
  
"Kagome's sick?" Miroku and Sango exclaimed. They looked at each other briefly, blushed, then looked away. Shippo stared at Inu Yasha, horrified. "We have to help her!"  
  
"That's what I'm doing." The dog demon replied gruffly. Kaede was looking at him expectantly and Inu Yasha began listing what symptoms he had seen. "Fever, fatigue, cough...." The old priestess listened to the full list then began making something that would help Kagome. While she worked, the others sat on the floor and questioned an impatient Inu Yasha.  
  
"What did Kagome-chan say when she found out you were there?" Sango's voice had a teasing edge to it that irritated the hanyou.  
  
"Didn't stay to find out." Came the gruff reply.  
  
"You left? Was Kagome's family home?" Miroku was frowning.  
  
Inu Yasha shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"She's sick and you left her alone?! What if she needs something?" Shippo was ready to bite him again; the desire vibrating the air around him. With perfect timing, Keade announced she was done and gave Inu Yasha a bottle containing a green liquid along with usage instructions. Inu Yasha was ready to charge back to the Bone Eater's well and jump through when he noticed that everyone else was doing the same. "What the hell are you guys doing?" he growled.  
  
"I should think that would be obvious, even to you." Miroku replied dryly. He had his staff and was heading out the door, Shippo on his shoulder. Sango, in her casual clothes, was right behind them, her boomerang strapped to her back. The flap to the hut shut behind all three leaving the dog demon sputtering in fury and the priestess looking on in amusement. With a highly intelligent snarl, Inu Yasha left the hut and took to the trees, jumping from branch to branch toward the well.  
  
The others had made considerably good time to the well. Because they couldn't travel through time like Kagome and Inu Yasha, they planned to simply grab hold of the dog demon and hitch a ride to Kagome's world. The three surrounded the well, moving in a unison born from countless battles. In the trees above them, Inu Yasha swore. How was he supposed to get to Kagome now?  
  
His demon side warred emotionally with his human side. His human side just wanted to see Kagome and take care of her in her mother's absence. That side didn't care that Sango, Shippo and Miroku wanted to come too. Bring them, it said, what harm could they do aside form help in an area you know nothing about? Inu Yasha thought about that. His human side had a valid point- Inu Yasha had never been sick, nor had anyone around him been sick. He had no idea how to care for someone who was sick except through his instincts.  
  
Even against all that logic, his demon side was roaring in fury at the idea. Kagome was his. His! An overwhelming urge to protect her from danger welled up within him. His demon side had integrated Kagome into itself; subconsciously making her it's primary importance. It felt guilty- he would face untold dangers to protect her but he couldn't help her this time. Somehow, she had become ill- unnoticed by Inu Yasha- and he hadn't been able to protect her from it. As illogical as it was, that thought summed up his guilt. This was his problem, it snarled. He would handle it without the humans' help. He'd figured it out on his own; he hadn't been doing too badly before.  
  
Inu Yasha continued to watch the others, knowing they'd get clumsy in time. He stifled a snarl and tried to calm his anger. He tucked the bottle into his shirt, and sat back to wait. Inu Yasha could be patient when he had to be- he just hoped Kagome could be too. Involuntarily, he glanced at the sky. The sun was still high but it would set soon. Too soon. It's probably best she's sick now and not while we're traveling. He wouldn't be able to protect himself tonight, let alone a sick Kagome. He tore his gaze from the sun, and returned to watching the ones below him. Hold on, Kagome.  
  
Back in the twentieth century....  
  
"AHH!" I screamed, waking from a nightmare. I panted, my lungs laboring to get air around the phlegm in their passageways. Another coughing fit followed and it took me several minutes to get enough energy to look for my glass of water. I took several sips then lay back down to think and calm down.  
  
I was wide-awake now despite any fatigue my cold had caused. My hands shook as they wiped the sweat from my face. So real, I thought. The dream was so real. Thinking about it didn't help- like any fading dream, the more I tried to remember it, the less I could. Blood, death, fighting, screaming; I could remember those elements vividly but not the actual theme or plot. Maybe it had just been random scary images strung together with no plot at all- like a really bad B movie. I shuttered. I was right; thinking about it didn't help me at all.  
  
My pajamas stuck to me; I needed to change out of the sweat soaked clothing. My stomach rumbled. Food and fresh clothes; worked for me. I left the comfort of my blanket and shuffled slowly into the kitchen. I put some soup in the microwave - mom had put the extra in a Tupperware bowl- and began the arduous task of climbing the stairs to my room. It was slow and tiring work but I finally made it to my room. I changed clothes, put the dirty ones in my hamper, and began carefully down the stairs. Why hadn't I had a shower? I was afraid I'd fall asleep and accidentally drown myself. Simply changing clothes was safer.  
  
I smelled the soup before I heard the microwave beep. My stomach rumbled, urging me on. Once I was settled at the table, I took more flu medication (it was that time again) and started eating. The soup was good even after being reheated and revived me. I was up for some TV. I relocated to the living room again, wrapped my feet in the blankets, and turned on the TV. I surfed through the channels as I ate. The more I clicked the channel button the more disappointed I became. There was nothing on. Typical. I finished my soup, tilting the bowl up to drink the broth, and sat back to watch the images change. After a while, I picked up my English book; I was supposed to read a story in it anyway. The TV clicked off, and I flipped open the book to the story I had to read, some legend revolving around a youkai prince or something.  
  
I was near the end of the story when the fatigue came back. It had been good reading so far, but it was time to call it an hour. I set the book on my TV tray by the empty soup bowl. I drank the remainder of my water and settled back into the couch with the blankets around my chin. I was hot and uncomfortable instantly and I knew my fever had flared to life. Great. I pushed the blankets back off and sighed. I stared at the ceiling, counting the tiles.  
  
It was then that I heard a sound. A soft thump to be exact. My room was above me; the sound seemed to come from there. I tracked the sound of footsteps that followed with my eyes. Back and forth, back, forward... back. Stop. I blinked. It sounded like someone pacing. Inu Yasha? I frowned. Why would Inu Yasha be pacing my room? I was hallucinating again. I had to be. Even so, I pushed off the couch and stood unsteadily watching the ceiling. The air was cool on my skin and only served as a reminder as to how hot I was.  
  
No more sounds. I frowned and headed slowly for the stairs... again. Even as I climbed them, I struggled to stay upright. The dizziness that had been absent for the two times I had climbed the stairs was coming back with a vengeance. I had pushed my luck and the old saying of `third time's the charm' had come true. I had to rest at the top, panting, and leaning against the wall.  
  
Inu Yasha came out of my door, his ears swiveling toward me before the rest of him did. "Kagome!" He looked like he wanted to smile. "You should be in bed." He said in a more serious voice. Well, I wasn't hallucinating; that was a plus. I frowned and blinked. He was still there, now just getting annoyed and walking toward me. He gripped my shoulders and shook me. I watched his mouth work, realized he was saying something, and tried to pay attention.  
  
He stopped talking and looked at me, cocking his head to one side. "Kagome?" He shook me gently and I fell against him, unable to stand upright any longer. I rested my head on his shoulder and felt his muscles move as he lifted me and settled my weight in his arms. He did it easily and I was reminded of how strong he was, how little effort he would use to crush me. It was a sobering thought to say the least, but as he carried me down stairs and resettled me on the couch, it didn't seem real. He was Inu Yasha- my friend, my protector, and secret love- and he was taking care of me. 


	3. Unexpected Visitors

________________Chapter 3____________________  
  
In the Warring States period....  
  
Miroku, Sango and Shippo were fighting a demon. They had discovered a story of a demon possessing a shard and had dutifully followed it. The trio had found said demon and were now taking their frustration and anger out on it.  
  
Inu Yasha had out waited them. They had been by the well an hour; positive the hanyou would show. By the end of that hour, all three were puzzled by Inu Yasha's lack of appearance. They had relaxed their vigil only to watch as the half demon jumped into the well via a tree branch above them. Inu Yasha had disappeared with the parting words of "Go find Shikon Shards- they have power, maybe they'll help you!" After much cursing, the trio had gone in search of shards as he had `suggested.'  
  
"I've got it!" Shippo cried, brandishing the glittering shard. Sango finished off the mewling demon- now only a foot high mouse- and walked over to help Miroku up. The houshi had been knocked over while distracting it. The two walked over to the kitsune, examining the shard he held.  
  
"Now we have to find out what to do with it to get through the well." Miroku looked at the tiny shard and thought of many possibilities. Sango felt a hand on her rump and smacked the priest. She and Shippo headed off to Keade's, leaving Miroku to find his own way back.  
  
Back at the village Keade told the trio about the time Kagome's brother Sota had come through the well. He had simply held the shard and crossed over. Armed with that fact, the priest, the demon slayer and the kitsune walked back to the well surrounded by diminishing sunlight.  
  
At Kagome's house....  
  
Inu Yasha carried Kagome downstairs and laid her on the couch, pulling the blanket over her, and letting her settle as she was comfortable before leaving to refill her glass with water. When he returned, he found Kagome sound asleep, the blanket pulled high over her head. Kagome lay curled underneath it, hidden from view until she rolled over and made the blanket slip down. Half her face now visible, she gave a soft groan, her features unhappy. Inu Yasha's ears pricked forward at the sound and he set down her water glass on the TV tray.  
  
The dog demon crouched in front of the Kagome. In this position, he was eye level with the sleeping girl. Kagome's raven hair could be seen poking from the top of the blanket. Silly girl, Inu Yasha thought as he eyes the blanket cutting off half her air. How can she breathe? Cautiously, the dog demon pulled at the blanket. His goal was to pull it so he could see her face fully. In the process, his hand brushed her cheek.  
  
The hanyou gasped then pressed his lips together tightly. He hadn't noticed how hot she was while carrying her down here and he couldn't fathom how he'd missed her high fever. Kagome uttered a grumbled protest and curled up into a tight ball. She coughed quietly and pushed at the blankets. Inu Yasha blinked, momentarily fascinated as Kagome tried to get comfortable. She uncurled, sprawling over the couch. She twisted and turned. The covers were pulled higher then kicked off. Kagome tried lying on her side, on her back, on her tummy. She faced the couch, she faced the TV. When she almost fell off the couch, Inu Yasha had had enough.  
  
He resettled her back on the couch, firmly laying her straight. He pulled the blankets up to her chest, tucking it under her arms. Who'd have ever guessed Kagome moved so much in her sleep? She never moved this much while she slept back in the Warring States Period; Inu Yasha had watched enough to be an expert on Kagome's sleeping habits.  
  
All right, that was one problem down. Inu Yasha touched Kagome's forehead lightly with a finger. No wonder she moved so much- her fever was so high it burned against the dog demon's skin. Uncertainty making the gesture awkward, he caressed her cheek. Inu Yasha knew that humans could die from colds, especially in the winter. But it wasn't winter, here or in the past. Why she was sick was a mystery, but Kagome was tough- she'd faced demons and hadn't flinched. A little cold wouldn't kill his Kagome. His Kagome. My Kagome. The thought had bothered him in the beginning, when they first began traveling together. It didn't bother him anymore. Inu Yasha shook his head slightly, sitting down on the couch beside Kagome. Ok, so maybe he couldn't say it out loud yet and announce it to the world, but he could admit it to himself. Kagome was his. She cared for him and he cared for her. She was his and he was hers. Inu Yasha blinked again. What an odd thought.  
  
He withdrew his hand and fished inside his shirt for the bottle Keade had given him. He uncorked the bottle, mixing its contents with Kagome's full water glass. Now all he had to do was wait for her to wake up and drink the stuff. She'd be better soon and be able to come visit him again.  
  
Inu Yasha was drawn out of his thoughts by murmured protests. Kagome was shaking her head back and forth, her body beginning to twitch. Her breathing accelerated, taking on a panting quality, and her expression was afraid. A shiver went up the dog demon's spine. "Kagome?" He questioned. He shook her shoulder. She yelped and shied away.  
  
He leaned forward, trying to make out her garbled mutterings better. "No! No, no, no, no..." She moaned. `No?' Inu Yasha frowned. No, what? Better stop that right now.  
  
"Kagome," he said softly. "I'm here. You're dreaming. It's not real." The dog demon took her hand and squeezed it lightly, mimicking what she had done when she had grabbed his hand earlier. She calmed marginally, but continued to toss her head. Fever dreams. Nightmares. They were always horrible and frightening. Inu Yasha felt her head again, pulling his hand back quickly. He needed a wet cloth to cool her down. He got up to go find one.  
  
Asleep...  
  
I awoke screaming, bolting upright in the process. I kept screaming, one long shriek after another. I wasn't seeing my living room; I was seeing Naraku slaughtering Keade's village and everyone in it. Flames and carnage and death surrounded me. Clawed hands grabbed my shoulder and someone was saying my name. I fought the hands, fought with all I had. The hands left my shoulders and took hold of my wrists. I stopped screaming, and pulled my hands free, keeping my hands in a fist and bringing them down upon my attacker's back.  
  
I heard a satisfying grunt, and lashed out with my fists. Flesh gave under the assault, and my attacker snarled. A blanket was thrown over me, and strong arms surrounded me. My own arms were pinned to my side and all I could do was struggle uselessly. I blinked slowly, realizing where I was and where I wasn't. "My God," I murmured, leaning against the one who held me. I'd worn myself out, and could only pant under the hot blanket.  
  
"Do you yield?" The question was muffled but I recognized the voice. Inu Yasha was the one who held me tight. My heart fluttered at the thought. I could hear his heart against my ear (I must be leaning against his chest) and feel him try to control his breathing. I'm safe, I thought. He wouldn't let anything get me. I relaxed against him fully, nodding weakly. He pulled the blanket away, and pulled his arms away. Part of me was disappointed.  
  
Inu Yasha looked at me. He had two black eyes, a swollen lip and his hair was mussed. His ears were flattened back on top of his head. The dog demon looked extremely unhappy. I was shocked at the damage I had caused my friend but also bizarrely pleased. Apparently, when frightened I could inflict a lot of damage with my body. Now arrows weren't my only weapons. Hell, maybe I had a future as a boxer. While I'm at it, why don't I become queen of the world?  
  
"Oops. Sorry." I smiled weakly at him. He frowned and sat on the floor. He picked up my water glass and nearly threw it at me. I took it from him, not noticing its contents. "Drink that." He growled. "Hmm?" His ears swiveled toward the door and the rest of him followed. He stood in one graceful motion and headed for the door. I drank my water and preyed it wasn't Hojo paying a visit. I drank the contents of my glass and wondered what the problem was.  
  
I put my glass back with a grimace. That was the nastiest water I had ever tasted. I looked at the glass, noticing the dregs of liquid. I blinked and frowned. The liquid wasn't clear, it was green. With a sigh, I left the couch and went to find InuYasha.  
  
Half way to the door, I felt- strange. It was the only word for it. I felt weak inside suddenly and began to shake. My knees gave out and I dropped to the floor. A headache seared through my temples and nausea bubbled up. I was going to relive my soup. I heard the door open and familiar voices. The nausea got worse as well as my headache. The whole freaking gang was here. Somehow, Miroku, Sango and Shippo had all come through the well and were now here. Oh my God. I had to get out of here unless I wanted to retch all over the carpet and entertain everyone with my soup's pretty colors.  
  
"Hey, Inu Yasha. What happened to your face?" I heard Shippo ask. I climbed painfully to my feet, tottering from the dizziness the move evoked. I covered my mouth with one hand, the other out to break any falls, and ran for all I was worth for the bathroom.  
  
I heard a startled, "Kagome!" as I sprinted up the stairs. I skidded on the wood floor upstairs and narrowly avoided colliding with the wall. I dived for bathroom, locked the door behind me, and made it to the toilet before I vomited. When I was done, I flushed, and brushed my teeth. I still felt shaky but at least I didn't feel nauseous anymore. Someone was knocking on the door, their pounding in time to the pounding in my skull. I rubbed my temples, wishing they would stop, wishing they'd all go away.  
  
I pulled at my pajamas. I needed to change and get a shower. I ran a hand through damp hair, hearing an argument outside the bathroom door. I could hear Inu Yasha; he wanted to break the door down and pull me out. Miroku was telling him to be quiet and Sango was suggesting they wait. I didn't hear Shippo though and it worried me- he was usually the most vocal.  
  
Hoping that they'd get the point, I turned the shower on. I pulled my clothes off, throwing them in a corner. I heard a popping noise and yipped in surprise as Shippo appeared on the floor beside me.  
  
On the other side of the door...  
  
"Kagome! Open this door!" Inu Yasha roared. He cracked his knuckles, ready to shred the handle. He had to get to Kagome; he had to find out what was wrong! He'd given her that medicine to make her feel better- not make her worse. His ears twitched forward, both zeroing in on the new sound coming from behind the locked door.  
  
"What's that noise?" Sango had her ear to the door. Miroku raised his eyebrows, leaning in to listen as well.  
  
Inu Yasha closed his eyes tightly, trying to calm his anxiety. "Water." He told them. "Running water." They looked at him quizzically.  
  
"Inside?" Sango and Miroku looked at each other and then at Inu Yasha. Realization hit the hanyou.  
  
"She's having a shower!" A wave of anger rode that thought. He was out here worrying about her and she was taking a shower?! He growled, flexing his claws.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The warning came from the floor. With a small pop, Shippo appeared. The kitsune radiated anger, his fur curling from his short stint in the steam. His tail stood straight up, the hair fluffed in all directions. Inu Yasha knew he was in trouble. So did Sango and Miroku.  
  
Uncharacteristically demonstrating restraint, Shippo's tone was level when he spoke, his voice tight. "Kagome says that you, Inu Yasha, and Miroku are to go downstairs and wait. Sango is to stay up here for a few minutes. Kagome said not to touch anything in the kitchen. Leave the appliances alone." He pronounced the unfamiliar word with exaggerated care. Miroku and Sango looked ready to obey. Inu Yasha, on the other hand, was livid.  
  
"What? I'm supposed to go downstairs and wait?! Sango, you go downstairs and I'll stay up here."  
  
"NO!" Shippo thundered, finally loosing his temper. The kitsune bit Inu Yasha's knee, making the older hanyou jump back in surprise. "Kagome is really sick. She says she had a reaction to what you gave her and the medicine she took earlier. She'll explain later. Go downstairs and wait!"  
  
Inu Yasha's anger popped like a soap bubble. "Why does Sango get to stay?" he asked sulkily.  
  
"Kagome needs new pajamas. She told me where they are but Sango will probably need to deliver them. Besides," Shippo sounded worried. "she may need someone to walk with her in case she falls."  
  
Inu Yasha's ears flattened. "No. I'll do that." He grabbed the kitsune's tail and held him by it. "Show me where her clothes are." One ear was trained on Shippo; the other was unconsciously tracking the sounds in the bathroom. He had been about to obey and introduce Miroku to the refrigerator. He had seen Kagome shuffling about, and then watched her when she suddenly sprinted up the stairs and shut herself in the bathroom. After Shippo's last comment though, Inu Yasha wasn't letting anyone help Kagome except himself.  
  
"Now, Inu Yasha..." Miroku made a calming gesture. Sango was beside him, ready to grab Shippo and be led to Kagome's room. The two demons were gearing up for a tremendous fight- both looked ready to kill. Inu Yasha was growling, and Shippo's fur was rising even further.  
  
It startled everyone when the bathroom door opened and Kagome stood framed in the doorway. She was wrapped in a towel, wet hair cascading over one shoulder. She looked miserable in every sense of the word. Her skin had a pale, yellowish tinge. Her face had that pinched look that came with exhaustion. Dark half circles under her eyes stood out in stark relief against her skin.  
  
"Kagome..." She looks so small. Inu Yasha thought as she slowly shuffled past them. They all watched silently as she slowly walked down the hall to her room and shut the door. No one knew what to say. 


	4. An Uninvited guest, problems discussed, ...

Pen: Okay, since the reviews I have gotten ::bows politely in thanks:: have been positive I've decided to upload some of the chapters earlier than I expected. Thank you everyone who reviewed- I really wasn't expecting anything! Again, Inu Yasha and co. Do not belong to me, sadly. If anyone has a question or would like to offer some constructive criticism, my email is [1]KildareAngel@aol.com and I would be happy to hear from you (just please put something like, `Your Fic' in the reason box!) Enjoy everyone!  
  
______________Chapter 4_____________  
  
Behind the bedroom door...  
  
I panted as I leaned against my bedroom door. I was immensely pleased that I hadn't fallen over while getting here. I tottered over to my dresser, finding another set of pajamas and fresh panties. God, I'd gone through so many pairs, it seemed like I should own stock. I dried off and put them on, wrapping my towel around my hair.  
  
I still felt shaky; my hands trembled slightly while I changed. I looked longingly at my bed, finally shuffling over and sitting down on it. I wanted to lie down and sleep, nightmares be damned. I let my eyes close, feeling my body protest against moving. Even sitting, I was comfortable enough to fall asleep. If I didn't have a house full of people I would. I wanted my mom. I wanted someone to come in and take charge and let me sleep. Sleep... That sounded so nice right now.  
  
Would they blame me? I wondered. I traveled with them for weeks at a time. Would they really get that pissed if I told them to please, go home? With a groan I fell back on my bed. `Give me a sign!' It was a line from a book or movie and was exactly how I felt. Give me a sign! Tell me what to do to make things better. I willed my ceiling to obey me, getting nothing for my effort. I closed my eyes. Sleep...  
  
Strong arms held me. They held me close to his chest, as gentle as they could be while my carrier hurried. Hurried? Why were we hurrying? I opened my eyes, expecting to see Inu Yasha, expecting him to explain why I wasn't in bed. Imagine my surprise when the scene around me was forest rushing at top speed. And the person who held me wasn't Inu Yasha.  
  
I frowned up at Sesshomaru. Yes, Sesshomaru. He held me, in his two arms. Now I was really confused. Sesshomaru had one arm, thanks to Inu Yasha, and hated humans. Why would he hold me? Unless... Unless I had been kidnapped. Slowly I began pushing at Sesshomaru, pushing at his chest to get leverage and push away.  
  
He looked down at me, puzzled as to why I was trying to get away. "What are you doing?" He asked, eyeing me as if I'd lost my mind. I stopped pushing away- I wasn't getting anywhere anyway; his arms were like steel.  
  
"What are you doing?" I countered. I sat up, trying to get my bearings. I was still in the pajamas I had changed into before I dozed off. Somehow I was back in the Warring States period. In my pajamas. Being carried by Sesshomaru of all people. Though my thoughts were foggy and slow, I knew I was dreaming. I knew I had fallen asleep in my room and was dreaming. I just didn't know why I was dreaming about being carried by Sesshomaru in the Warring States.  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes widened. He slowed to a stop, glancing over his shoulder. He set me down, watching as I crossed my arms and looked up at him. My frown deepened as he frowned and ran a hand over my forehead. "You must have been hit harder than I thought," he murmured, gripping my chin in one hand and studying my face with the other. I should have been frightened and I wasn't. Standing here, in my pajamas, in front of Sesshomaru, I felt no fear- in fact, I trusted and felt an affection for him. I let him look me over in his brisk manner with his almost human concern. I blinked at that thought. He wasn't treating me like an enemy or an insect- he was treating me like a kid sister. His questing fingers brushed a spot on my temple that made me shy away, covering the spot with my hands and letting out a yelp of pain.  
  
I felt dizzy, tottering to one side. Sesshomaru caught me, scooping me up and holding me close. "I got you," he said. "Rest." And with that he set off at a faster pace, his arms rigid to protect me from any jarring.  
  
I curled up against him. "I had a weird dream," I said into his shoulder. The longer I was like this, being held, the more real it was becoming. This was becoming my reality; everything else was the dream. We were fleeing, I remembered. We had been attacked by Naraku and this time the toll had been high. Inu Yasha had had to change into his full demon form and hold off the hanyou's forces with Miroku. It must have killed the monk to watch his love, Sango, lead the enemy forces down upon the village. Sesshomaru had grabbed me from my sick bed. He had run into soldiers outside the house and fought. I had been too weak to defend myself decently and had been hit a few times. One lucky shot had connected with my temple. Sesshomaru had granted a painful death to the dealer of the blow before gathering me up and carrying me to safety.  
  
"What was in the dream?" Sesshomaru asked. He smiled down at me and I felt his muscles bunch and the air whistle as he jumped over something that was in our way. I snuggled closer, cold suddenly. "A world- some place very different from here. Where there are no youkai, only humans. I had to go to a place called school and learn things." I sighed. It had been such a real dream.  
  
"Do you know the secret?" Sesshomaru's voice was deeper and he was slowing down again.  
  
"Secret? What secret?" What was he talking about? I didn't know any secret. Secret to what?  
  
Sesshomaru sighed. He stopped running and set me down. He looked at me with pity, his features beginning to change. "I'll guess we'll have to try again, eh, Kagome?" He looked sad, even as he became monstrous. His lips pulled back to reveal teeth like stake knives. His claws elongated into obscenely long talons. I screamed. I screamed for all I was worth. I screamed for help, for Inu Yasha to save me. I screamed his name as Sesshomaru-no; the thing that wore Sesshomaru's form- attacked me. His teeth and claws cut through my flesh as if it were made of paper, spilling my blood on the ground. I felt him tare through my body, felt pain sear my nerves. My head lolled to the side, giving me a view of the way we had come. The village burned, bright and at the same time dim as my vision began to fade. My eyes began to close, what was left of me prepared for death. A woman leaned over me, her lips moving, my blood covering her front. "Learn. Learn the secret." She said it over and  
over, until my eyes closed. The village burned in the background, a bright accompaniment to my death.  
  
Downstairs...  
  
Inu Yasha had his ears tuned to the room above him. He had tucked the sleeping Kagome into bed and had led everyone downstairs, leaving them alone and returning to Kagome's side. He had had to come back downstairs and keep everyone else out of trouble shortly after.  
  
The hanyou had been by Kagome's side upstairs when he'd nearly jumped out of his skin at the loud noise that erupted from below. He had rushed downstairs to find everyone staring at the TV and ready to attack it. Shippo had jumped on the couch and landed on the remote. Inu Yasha had grabbed the clicker and shut it off, lest it disturb Kagome.  
  
That had only been the beginning. Sango and Miroku had found the fridge, opened it and stared. Shippo then found the icemaker. The dog demon had come downstairs to a blizzard and a skating rink, the latter the more interesting to clean up in comparison to shutting the fridge door. The microwave had been the next object of curiosity- after a brief overview of how to work the machine (As Inu Yasha understood it, which you just know meant trouble). Sango had found the only aluminum foil covered dish and put it in. Inu Yasha had rushed down when he smelled something burning. While the hanyou dealt with the burning dish and sparking appliance, Miroku found the garbage disposal in the sink. The monk, curious after his initial shock, grabbed a fork and was in the process of poking at the drain opening. Inu Yasha had found him just in time to stop the action, and then had skidded across the floor to prevent the electrocution of Shippo, the kitsune having found a light socket. In the  
end, a fuming Inu Yasha had sat them all on the floor in the living room, given them a snack, shoved a movie in the VCR and turned on the TV to an acceptable level.  
  
The dog demon was beginning to feel like a parent. After Kagome had scared him half to death and then taken refuge in the bathroom, Inu Yasha had been looking after the others as if he were their father. Keeping all of them out of trouble and looking after Kagome was going to drive him nuts. He had reached Kagome's door when his ears caught a muffled scream. Immediately he rushed through the door to find a panting Kagome in a push up position. Evidently she had rolled over face down into her pillow when he left the room. "Kagome?" Unsure of what to do, he padded across the room and sat on her bed beside her.  
  
Kagome sat up, her eyes blank. She was blinking and panting but she seemed to be calming down. Inu Yasha calmed down also- until Kagome started screaming, over and over as fast as she could draw breath. His ears flattened to his head, Inu Yasha lunged forward, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight. He pressed Kagome against his body, felt her chest heave as she began to cry. Even after traveling with Kagome for so long, Inu Yasha still didn't know what to do when she cried. Acting on instinct, he rested his head on hers, one hand trailing idly through her hair, he held her until she calmed completely. Kagome looked up at him. She smiled at him weakly through her tears. "I'm ok. It was just a nightmare." She pulled back, wiping her face on her sleeve. Inu Yasha frowned. This many nightmares was not normal for anyone; human or youkai. Guilt reared its ugly head. Could it be that stuff that Kaede gave me is causing these dreams? His chest felt tight. He reached  
out, tentatively, and touched her forehead. It was a consoling gesture but also allowed the hanyou to check her temperature. She hugged him lightly then pulled away again.  
  
Kagome resettled and sat beside him, her legs dangling over the edge. Inu Yasha wasn't sure if it was a good idea for her to be exposed to the air, but her temperature was down. But still... Inu Yasha turned and sat beside her, a serious look on his face. "Hey, look at me." His tone broached no argument. In the year that they had traveled together, Inu Yasha had watched Kagome treat a variety of aliments, including cold symptoms. Thinking back now, he wished he had paid more attention to her ministrations. He remembered the rudiments- how well was another matter.  
  
Obediently, Kagome turned toward him. She looked a little doubtful which was not inspiring to the hanyou. Inu Yasha sighed and began with false confidence. He took her temperature again, the back of his hand against the underside of her chin. He checked his own. They were equal, which meant Kagome had a low-grade fever. Inu Yasha checked her pulse and his own. Equal at the moment, but Kagome's pulse was slowing down as she calmed. She smiled at him, making his heart flutter. She allowed him to move her as he would, trusting him completely. He felt along her throat. At one point, she asked him what he was looking for and he answered that he wasn't sure but this was what she did when someone was sick. She laughed at him and sounded normal, though she coughed after. Inu Yasha smiled at her, silently relieved. She was getting better and she was still Kagome- that was all that mattered.  
  
Her stomach grumbled. "I'm up for some food. You?" She shot him a mischievous look and stood slowly. Inu Yasha watched her carefully, ready to catch her if she fell. He paced her as she left the room and made her way down the hallway. She was still shuffling to get around but that wasn't as worrying as it had been an hour or two ago. Inu Yasha did draw the line when she attempted the stairs. In a less then graceful move, Inu Yasha picked up an annoyed Kagome and carried her downstairs and into the kitchen.  
  
He was going to put me in a chair and follow my cooking instructions until I used to say the magic word. No, not that one; I asked nicely and said please. I was quite happy he didn't make me say the other word; it would have been mean after all he'd been through for me. I directed him to find certain containers in the fridge, the rest of the gang coming in to see what was up.  
  
They all had that `slightly dazed yet wanting to ask questions' look. What they had been watching probably caused it- I mean, honestly, `Star Wars' would not have been my pick of movies to introduce them to. They asked how I was, and after I answered that I was feeling better, they exploded into a clamor of voices all trying to be heard at once. One question after another about the movie, life here, cars, my family- the list went on and on. I was the only one they could ask so I did the best I could, starting with what movies were and what was fantasy. I cooked while I talked; heating things in the microwave or giving instructions to Inu Yasha on how to work it. I pulled out TV dinners- I had the energy to heat up food but actually cooking was out of the question. Besides, I was sick; sick people should not cook food for others.  
  
Halfway through, I went on automatic pilot. I still answered every question that they asked and cooked, but my mind had gone back to the dream. I could remember parts of this one, which was new. A secret? I had to learn a secret? About what? About who? I shook my head. This was all so confusing. Why was this happening to me? Was it a youkai or were the nightmares just meaningless fever dreams. "As if my life wasn't weird enough." I grumbled to myself. I frowned feeling hot. Oh, hell no- I would not go to sleep again without a fight. I was getting better and, by hell, I was going to stay that way!  
  
I set the dinners on the table, the microwave having done its job. Everyone had taken a seat, marveling at how preparing food was so different between the two times. Inu Yasha shrugged as he helped me put out food. It was funny, I thought. Inu Yasha and I were the same age, still considered immature by society (in both eras) and yet, we were demonstrating the maturity that seems to only be seen in parents. I guess in a weird way, we were the parents. Each of us was knowledgeable about our respective times, and had become acquainted with the other so, though we may not understand everything, we weren't surprised by the strangeness we encountered. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo hadn't had the opportunity; it must have been complete culture shock when they came here. I could only imagine what Inu Yasha had had to put up with when they showed up. In this situation, Inu Yasha and I really were the parents and the others were the children.  
  
I handed out chopsticks and forks and was about to sit down when the doorbell rang. Shippo jumped at the sound, looking for the source. So did the monk and demon hunter. "Doorbell." I explained around a mouthful and getting up. I caught Inu Yasha frowning and pushing out his chair to follow. I made a sit down motion and went to answer the door, stopping to grab the blanket in the living room and wrapping it around me. The doorbell rang again as I neared the door. "Coming!" I yelled. I unlocked the door, expecting to see my mom, Grandpa and Sota at the door- possibly ladened with shopping bags. Instead I got someone I didn't want to see.  
  
"Hojo-kun!" I plastered a smile on my face and gripped the blanket around my shoulders tighter. Shit! "Wh-what are you doing here?" I hoped I sounded as polite as I should have. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted heads peaking around the kitchen doorway, and groaned internally.  
  
"Higurashi-sama! I'm sorry! Did I wake you?" His smile wilted as he took in the blanket. He hurried on. "I ran into your grandfather and mother when I was out. They said you had the flu... or was it tuberculosis?" The kind hearted, ever dense boy looked confused. TB? I was going to kill Grandpa.  
  
"Aha. It's the flu, actually." I coughed quietly, for necessity and emphasis. If I could get him to leave, I could go back and eat and deal with an undoubtedly fuming dog demon.  
  
"Ah. Here!" And he thrust a wrapped package at me. "It's herbal tea and should help you feel better." I took the package, plastering a (hopefully) grateful smile on my face.  
  
"Thank you, Hojo-kun! This is so nice of you!" I forced my voice to be high and pleased as I shivered from the cold air outside. The draft caused by opening the door was stealing the heat around me. I pulled the blanket tighter, beginning to feel my fever flare and my head throb. I heard footsteps from the hall. Inu Yasha had come to take charge.  
  
"Kagome, you don't look so good." Hojo peered at me as if just realizing something. No, our boy Hojo wasn't the sharpest crayon in the box.  
  
"Ah, well, Hojo. You're right; I should go back to-"  
  
"Hojo-kun! What are you doing here? Would you like to come in for tea?" With horrible timing, my family had shown up. While Hojo turned to look and answer I shot my mom a look, leaning against the door. I released some of the blanket and shook my head at her. `No!' I mouthed at her as she looked at me quizzically and Sota (bright boy that he was) distracted Hojo. `Inu Yasha!' I pointed at the house and saw my mom get the meaning. Hojo looked back at me and I gave him a lopsided smile.  
  
"Hey!" Oh hell. "Hobo or whoever you are- go home!" Inu Yasha marched purposefully down the hall and picked me up. I yipped in surprise and glared at the hanyou. Hojo turned around at the voice and blinked, staring. Inu Yasha glared back, his hand on the door to shut it.  
  
"Oh! Inu-nii-chan!" Sota ran over, standing between the dog demon and the schoolboy. "Hojo is a classmate of Kagome's." The youngster said to Inu Yasha. He turned to Hojo who was beginning to object to a foreigner holding me. You could see the anger creeping from his shoulders up his neck, the objection written all over his face. "Inu Yasha is a close friend of Kagome's."  
  
"Inu Yasha! Kagome!" Now the others had arrived. I wanted to curl up and disappear. I covered my eyes, pressing the heel of my palm against my eyeballs. Everyone simply stared at each other. My family hadn't met the others, just Inu Yasha. Right, this was not the way to start things. I reached a hand out, covering Inu Yasha's mouth as he prepared to speak. I felt him start. "Put me down please."  
  
His brows drew together, obviously wanting to object. Miroku put a hand on the hanyou's shoulder and Inu Yasha reluctantly set me down. "Sango. Miroku. Shippo. Kitchen, right now." I pointed back down the hall. With a nod they all left, Shippo glancing behind him. Behind me, mom was doing the same thing with Hojo and Sota. I pushed Inu Yasha forward, all the way down the hall to the kitchen.  
  
I sat down in the chair next to Inu Yasha. I held my head in my hands, wanting to go back to my room. Hojo, Mom, Sota and Grandpa came into the kitchen carrying shopping bags. My mom squeezed my shoulder as she walked by. She would take over now, the wonderful woman. Introductions were made all around, Shippo having his ears felt by my mom and Sota. I watched them with a small smile, glancing at Inu Yasha. He had had to go through the same thing on his first visit.  
  
When everyone was seated and eating or enjoying tea, the silence began. No one knew what to say to explain.  
  
Hojo tried. "So. Are you exchange students?" I looked around for the aspirin I had set down earlier as Sango and Miroku glanced at each other. Inu Yasha watched Hojo as if he might become a youkai and attack us. Shippo, taking his cue from Inu Yasha, hopped over and sat in my lap. He tickled me with his tail until I smiled. Cute little devil. I checked the time and read the back of the bottle. Timing was ok. Hmm...in all honesty I was a little afraid to go back to sleep- especially with a mess like this brewing. Best to get Hojo out of here with a believable story rather than telling him the truth and him thinking us insane.  
  
"Actually, Sango and Miroku are my cousins. They're visiting from up north. Shippo is a friend they are babysitting." When Hojo raised his eyebrows, I said behind my hand. "Shippo has a thing for Halloween. He's getting therapy but still won't take off the costume." Eyebrows high, Hojo nodded and drank his tea. He turned his attention to the others. Miroku and Sango nodded, and the boy turned to Inu Yasha.  
  
"Sota said you were a friend of Kagome. Are you from up north as well?" Inu Yasha frowned, and I could hear a low growl coming from him. I reached under the table, out of site, and squeezed his thigh to shut him up.  
  
"I'm from this area though a bit south." Inu Yasha replied. Hojo seemed surprised.  
  
"What school do you go to?"  
  
Right. Time to get Hojo out of here. I laughed. "What Inu Yasha means is that he visits here so often from the south, it's as if he lives in the area," I squeezed the hanyou's thigh harder. "He's in the middle of a visit now. How fortunate that everyone came at the same time and could meet each other." Shippo took the bottle of aspirin from me and shook it. I scratched his ears under the table.  
  
"Ah! Shippo-chan, you're so smart. It is time for Kagome's medicine." Mom stood and took the bottle from the kitsune. "Hojo-kun, I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut you're visit with Kagome short and send her to bed."  
  
Hojo stood, finishing his tea, and bowing. "I'd better be going anyhow. Thank you for the tea. Kagome, feel better soon. I'll see you in school. Nice meeting you all." Mom walked him to the door and shut it when he left. I let out loud sigh and rested my head on my arms. "Thank God." Mom came up behind me, rubbing my back in small circles. Shippo hoped up to my shoulders, running his tiny clawed hands through my hair.  
  
"That was close, sis." Sota sipped his tea. "How come Hojo showed up?" I pointed to the counter where I had set the present Hojo had delivered.  
  
"Who was that anyway?" Sango asked me. Sota answered. "Hojo goes to Kagome's school. He always shows up with a present while Kagome's down the well. He likes Kagome a lot. Not the brightest penny in the fountain though."  
  
"Sota...!" I growled in warning. Inu Yasha looked at me curiously. I gave up. I'd never be able to explain it accurately to any of them- especially Inu Yasha. I sighed quietly and hid my face in my arms. I heard my mom leave my side and disappear from the room.  
  
"Shippo, what are you doing?" Miroku's voice. I felt the kitsune shift his weight as he became uncomfortable. His hands paused then resumed, this time his claws skimming my scalp. It made my head tingle. "My mom used to run her hands through my hair when I was scared. My dad did it for my mom when she didn't feel well." The fox child's voice sounded muffled.  
  
"That's stupid." Inu Yasha added his educated opinion. Shippo began dividing my hair into sections. A short time later, his claws tickled the back of my neck. I squirmed, trying to not buck him off but also to make him stop.  
  
"It's not stupid." My mom said as she came back. I felt Shippo's weight lifted from my shoulders and was afraid he'd been knocked off. I freed an arm and began hunting for him without looking. Tiny fingers tapped mine from the direction of the table where Shippo had been relocated to. Gentle fingers brushed my neck and I knew they belonged to my mom. She began rearranging my hair as she explained to Inu Yasha.  
  
"Humans like to be touched," My mom said as she twisted my hair into position. "In fact, science has found that nearly all humanoid creatures like some sort of physical contact."  
  
"Why?" Shippo and Inu Yasha asked together. I found Shippo with my hand and tickled his stomach, enjoying his childish laughter. I hunted for Inu Yasha, finding his arm and following it till I found his head. His silky hair threaded through my fingers as he either turned to watch me or pulled away. I tugged a lock of hair, pulling him toward me. I found his ears, tickling the skin behind it. Whether he did it unconsciously or not, he pushed against my hand inviting more contact.  
  
"As Kagome just demonstrated," my mom continued dryly as she ran water in the sink. "Touch can mean a variety of things. It can express unspoken emotions. It can calm or comfort, cause pain or console. You may have noticed but humans typically hug a lot." I heard her set down a bowl and liquid slosh. The ice machine worked and more liquid sloshed as the ice cubes were dropped in. I knew what was coming now and was half annoyed. My mom used a clip to pin my hair up, her hands feeling along my neck for the pressure points.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sango asked, her curiosity evident. I tapped my mom's hand and she went to get a towel. I raised my head to look at Sango as I answered.  
  
"Sota, go get my Bio book please. You've heard of pressure points, right? You can use them to cool yourself or someone else down. If you apply something cold to key spots on the skin, you can lower your body's temperature." Sota returned and handed me the book. I flipped through the pages to the one I wanted. It wasn't a detailed map, but the drawing on the page showed an example of some pressure points located in the neck. None of them were lethal thankfully. I displayed the page to everyone, dog earring it for future reference. I hunted again through the chapters until I found the one I was supposed to be studying.  
  
"This is why I am sick." I showed them a picture of a virus at high magnification.  
  
"What kind of youkai is that?!" Inu Yasha looked at me in horror. He put a hand on Tetsusagia's hilt. If he pulled it, I'd sit him so hard... To my annoyance, I saw that Miroku had pulled out some sealing scrolls and Sango had pushed away from the table. Shippo had foxfire in his hand. Sota stood making calming motions at everyone, looking alarmed. Using the book as a guide, my brother began explaining what a virus was and, more importantly, what it wasn't. I watched the proceedings with mild interest, mostly to make sure Sota got the facts straight- it was an opportunity to see what I remembered from the chapter.  
  
My mom touched my shoulder, drawing my attention away from the proceedings. She laid a towel on the tabletop in front of me. She put an extra towel beside me and dipped her hands in the ice water. I cringed but rested my chin on my hands as she expected. Inu Yasha had moved from beside me and taken Hojo's vacated seat in front of me. The youkai watched me warily, his eyes flicking from my face to my mother's hands. I saw him sniff the air and I smiled to myself.  
  
"Kagome, how are you feeling?" My mom had asked me in English, honoring my privacy. Did I mention I love my mom very much?  
  
"Not very good," I replied in the same language. I gave her a list of my symptoms, awaiting her prognosis. She frowned and shivered. She was ready. I bowed my head, allowing her full access to my neck, trying to prepare myself for the shock. But, really, can anyone ever prepare for someone placing ice cold hands on your skin. I sucked in a breath and locked my jaw.  
  
Cold nimble fingers dodged my ears and found the pressure points near by. Two fingers rested near my earlobe, one against my pulse point, the last reaching up for my temple. Her other hand had done the same on the other side. Her thumbs and palms wrapped around the back of my neck. She had done it all simotaniously, making the shock all that more, well, shocking.  
  
I let go of the breath I'd been holding between clenched teeth. I shivered and fought against the desire to pull away. My mom hung on, ignoring my movements. I lifted my hands, clenching them and unclenching them in the air. Clawed hands took mine, the fingers intertwining with my own. They applied enough pressure to get my attention and keep it. Inu Yasha held my gaze, smiling shyly from under his hair. Water dripped down my neck and into my shirt, tickling down my skin like icy fingers. I shivered, cold. Mom removed her hands, wiggled them in the water again and applied them to my throat. I had to watch the ceiling this time. I shivered against her touch but didn't pull away. Hands squeezed mine and I knew I wasn't alone.  
  
After an eternity, mom removed her hands and I freed a hand to pat dry my skin. I stood and kissed my mom's cheek. "Thanks mom." I said in English and hugged her.  
  
"Go lay down. It wouldn't do for a relapse." She replied in kind, drying her hands. Mom smiled and hunted through one of the shopping bags on the counter. She pulled out a small box. My heart sunk; she'd bought cough syrup.  
  
Grandpa cleared his throat. "It's rude to speak in another language when others can't understand." I frowned at him, angry. He'd spoken Japanese and gotten everyone's attention.  
  
"Rude?" I stood beside him and saw him shrink back. "Rude? Who told Hojo I had TB?" Grandpa started, then decided he had things to do in the shrine. I snorted after he left.  
  
"What's TB?" Shippo asked. Sigh. Oh goody, another thing to explain. I picked up my Bio book again, flipped to a different chapter on bacteria. "Read." I said, picking up my discarded blanket and wrapping it around me.  
  
"I was hoping Hojo hadn't heard him." Sota said, pulling up a chair. My traveling companions looked at him in confusion. "Because Kagome's over with you guys, we have to make up excuses for her absence. Gramps keep coming up with different medical conditions as the excuses."  
  
"And they're all for old people! He needs to become a better liar." I said the last to my mom, hoping she'd take over in the excuse department.  
  
"What have you had, Kagome? Gout, rheumatism, berra berra, arthritis..." and the list continued. Sadly, they were all what Gramps had told people I had. Everytime I return to school, I have to deal with the aftermath. I'm surprised anyone comes near me.  
  
Mom tisked and set the little plastic cup that came with the cough syrup down on the table. I grimaced. "Aw mom..." She'd filled it three quarters full. Inu Yasha picked up the cup and sniffed the liquid. He frowned. "You have to drink this?" I nodded, took the cup and choked it down. "Blehk!"  
  
I took the cough syrup box from mom, reading the back. It would treat everything I had but would eventually put me to sleep. I gave the bottle and packaging back to mom, laying my head back on my arms. I coughed then sneezed into my pajamas. My sneeze was echoed. I looked up and found Inu Yasha rubbing at his nose. He sneezed again, louder this time. My mom walked around the table, stopping by the hanyou's side. She felt his forehead, and behind his ears until he pulled away. He stood and walked away from her. He continued to rub at his nose, which was turning red.  
  
"Inu Yasha, are you sick?" I asked, completely surprised. Sango, Miroku and Shippo stared at the hanyou. I glanced out the window; the last rays of sunlight were disappearing from the sky.  
  
"Don't be stupid!" He snarled. "Youkai can't get sick!" And he coughed till he doubled over. The trio looked at each other then at Inu Yasha and me.  
  
My mom blinked. "It may be best if you three went back through the well. If any of you feel sick though, come back here and we'll handle it. Kagome, you're sleeping upstairs. Inu Yasha, you get the couch."  
  
"I AM NOT SICK!" Inu Yasha roared and headed for the door. Anger and heat radiated off him as he walked past me. I had a bad feeling. He grabbed the doorknob, turning around to glare back at us. He must have turned too fast for his now sick body to handle. Inu Yasha's eyes rolled back in his head and he keeled over. For a minute, we could only stare at his fallen form. Then Sango and Miroku rushed forward and dragged his reviving body to the couch.  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:KildareAngel@aol.com 


	5. A new friend and an old enemy

Hello again! Pennath here with yet another chapter! I hope you enjoy this one as much as the others. One small note, Inu Yasha and co belong to Rumiko Takahashi but original characters are mine. Please do not `barrow' my characters without my permission... I just get cranky and annoyed.  
  
______________Chapter 5____________  
  
A short time later, Miroku, Sango and Shippo had gone back through the well. Inu Yasha and I were in my room; me in the bed and the hanyou sleeping on a futon on the floor. Mom had reluctantly agreed to let us share the room after I had convinced her that it would keep everyone else from getting sick. She had already made everyone down two glasses of orange juice each to stop any infection. She kept the aspirin and cough syrup within easy reach.  
  
I was tired and was afraid to sleep. I didn't want to dream again. I should have asked the others about dream youkai. Damn. I watched Inu Yasha on the floor. We'd pulled his yukata off him, taken away Tetsusagia, and given him his own pajamas; Mom having found some of dad's old clothes. To say that the hanyou hadn't been happy would be an understatement. I'd had to sit him and then help mom pull his clothes free. I don't know what mom did with his clothes and sword- I think she must have hidden them.  
  
The light from the outside lights and last flitter of sunlight filtered through my window, making patterns on Inu Yasha's face. The hanyou slept on, oblivious. I reached out and touched his forehead. He continued to sleep, turning toward me and curling up slightly. I scratched behind his dwindling ears, massaging the muscles that twitched beneath my fingers. He was so cute when he was asleep, so harmless. It was when he was awake I had to stay on my toes. Inu Yasha's skin was warm beneath my hand, but being half youkai, his body temperature had always been higher than mine. Gauging a fever was almost impossible. He coughed in his sleep, strands of dark hair appearing in his silver mane.  
  
I blinked. I was such a dunce. I'd been so busy I'd forgotten tonight was the new moon. I groaned into my pillow. It was my fault he was sick. Crap. At least he was safe here; even being sick wasn't lethal, just really uncomfortable. I continued to stroke his head absently, wondering what I was going to do about sleep. I reviewed the last bits of my dream again. I didn't recognize the woman, and the whole thing with Sesshomaru was just plain weird.  
  
"A secret. Learn the secret. Secret to what?" I muttered, continuing to run my hand through Inu Yasha's hair. I sighed, my eyes closing. I tossed the blankets off me, hot and uncomfortable once again. I needed help and I had no idea how to get it. I glanced at my desk, at the Shikon shards that twinkled in the rays from outside. "I don't suppose you know anyone who could help me, ne?" I asked them quietly. They continued to refract the light. One particularly bright beam struck the jar and made the shards glow. The jewel shards split the light and rainbows danced on my ceiling. I watched them till my eyelids became too heavy. How pretty...  
  
I was in a forest. More accurately, I was in Inu Yasha's Forest standing by the well. I scratched my head. Now what? I looked around. Nothing was burning, no strange muttering women had shown up, birds were chirping- it was a normal scene. "Inu Yasha!" I called and walked further into the forest. "Oh Inu Yasha!" I continued walking, searching for my friend.  
  
After a time, I neared a clearing. I climbed a small hill and had a perfect view of the flower covered field beneath me. I saw a figure, scratching its head and looking very confused.  
  
"Oh, crap." the figure screamed. "Where the hell am I!?" The person paused and sniffed. Ears rotated on top of the person's head.  
  
"Inu Yasha?" I descended into the field slowly and stopped a foot or two away.  
  
"Who?" And then the figure turned toward me and stole my breath away. I faced a youkai-that much was clear- but I had never seen one like him before. Yes, him. The figure in front of me was defiantly male- no, he wasn't nude; just wearing a pair of baggy boxers. Two wolfish ears twitched and rotated on top of his head. A tail swished back and forth behind him, the same color as his hair. His skin had that golden brown coloring that spoke of time spent in the sun, well-defined muscles rippled under the surface as he moved. An unruly mass of chocolate colored hair cascaded down his back, ending in a more molted pattern. The hair stuck up in places and gave him that sleep-tousled look. I stared when I got to his legs. His legs were the like the hind legs of a wolf; he walked on his toes, the arch of his foot lengthened before meeting his ankle. And every last inch of him was covered with a fine coat of dark fur.  
  
But it was his face that got my attention; the features were familiar though I knew I'd never seen him before. I would defiantly have remembered this guy. His eyes were large like Inu Yasha's were, cat slitted too, but they were more bronze in color. He blinked and they changed color, from that pure bronze to bronze tinted lavender. Under those exotic orbs was a muzzle. Just like a wolf's muzzle but not as long. The corners were turned down in a frown at the moment. Even though he looked rugged, there was a slight feminine delicacy to his features. Again, an odd feeling of familiarity swept over me. He scratched at the stubble on his chin with a clawed hand. "Who?" he asked again and I shook myself.  
  
"I'm looking for my friend, Inu Yasha. I thought you were him. Sorry to bother you." I bowed shallowly and turned to head back the way I had come. I was getting the hell out of here. For all I knew this was going to be another awful dream where I died horribly; the only switch this time was that I had a different killer.  
  
"Wait!" He jogged over and kept pace with me. "Look, I don't know any Inu Yasha but I'm really lost. Where are we?" His tail swished and brushed my back. I kept walking, looking for anything that might be a hint as to where Inu Yasha might be. I was beginning to know how Dorothy felt when she landed in Oz. Maybe if I ignored him, this guy would go away...  
  
"God Dammit!" And I felt strong hands close around my arms. I yelped in surprise as the youkai picked me up, wrapping his tail around my waist and setting me on his back. "I have no freaking clue why I'm here and dreaming of a place I've never been before- or why you're in my dream for that matter- but I will not sit back and take it!" I didn't know what he was talking about but, strangely, we were on the same wavelength. The youkai continued to grumble to himself and sped up his pace. I had to hang onto his shoulders to be stable and not fall off. I felt the tension in his shoulders as his knotted muscles moved against my hand.  
  
I blinked. Riding like this was exactly like riding on Inu Yasha. Whoa, de ja vu. "Uh," I stuttered and watched one ear swivel in my direction as the youkai dodged low branches. "My name's Kagome." The other ear turned my way. The youkai slowed down to a walk. He turned his head to look at me over his shoulder. One reddish bronze eye looked at me  
  
He offered me his hand, awkwardly grasping mine gently but firmly. "I'm Taomaru; nice to meet you." His eye turned blue bronze and crinkled at the corners. He smiled, exposing sharp teeth, though I doubted he was being menacing. I smiled back and realized with a jolt whom he reminded me of. I gasped and his smile faded, his eyes taking on a grayish tint, and he bent at the knee to let me get off. His tail unwound itself and his ears drooped as he watched me stumble backwards.  
  
I couldn't help but stare at him. I knew. I knew where I had seen his face before- on two very different people. He dipped his head to one side, his hands in the side pockets of his boxers. His tail curled around his feet, twitching occasionally and causing the light to sparkle off the lighter locks of his hair and fur. His eyes had turned completely gray, and he gave off a general feeling of sadness and being uncomfortable. I was instantly sorry that I had reacted so badly.  
  
Trying to make amends, I walked back toward him. He inched back, his tail sweeping the ground. "I'm sorry." I said. "I reacted like that because I finally realized where I've seen you before." He arched his brows at me, his eyes changing color again from gray to purple. His ears zeroed in on me and he straitened. "You look like two brothers I know who are as different as night and day. It was just a shock to see their facial features on your face."  
  
He scratched at his chin, his brows drawing together. "Yes, that would be a shock to anyone." Scratch, scratch. He walked toward me with a tentative smile. "I hope they aren't that bad..." He trailed off, looking around. His eyes changed from purple to orange. "Where are we?" He didn't look happy as his ears rotated this way and that, his eyes searching the area.  
  
I looked around. Everything looked fine to me. "We're in Inu Yasha's forest. Village is that way and the well is over here." I pointed each out. He looked at me blankly. "You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" I asked flatly.  
  
"Correct, but I do have an idea as to what is going on." He looked at me, completely serious; his eyes back to the bronze I had first seen. "Kagome, I believe we are in what is known as a dream mesh. Some how, your dream and mine have meshed-" he illustrated by taking my hand and intertwining his fingers with mine- "together and this is the result.' He looked at me and seemed to see through me. "Are you a dream riding human?"  
  
"A what?" Then I understood. "No! This has never happened to me before."  
  
"What was the last thing you did before bed?"  
  
The image of the Shinkon Shards seeming to glow in the house lights and the rainbows on my ceiling flashed through my mind. "...oh hell." He cocked his head at me and I explained about the Shinkon Shards and my suspicions about a dream invading youkai.  
  
"So, there was no one to ask and you wished for help." He shook his head. "One hell of a yell you got there. The mesh could have happened for two possible reasons; one, because of your wish and, two, because of a dream eater youkai's magic. If those are the correct reasons, then our problems are solved."  
  
I looked at him. "They are?"  
  
He nodded. "A dream mesh ends when all dreamers involved are back in their respective dreams. The whole landscape, as it were, is a patchwork formed from bits and pieces of everyone's dream. Common ground like this won't work to end the dream mesh- you have to find the individual dream of each sleeper."  
  
I frowned. "But how do you know which dream will belong to who?"  
  
"That's where things get interesting. You have to know the people you're with. That solves the problem of how to end this. Now, as to how to deal with the youkai..." He cupped his chin in one hand, his index finger tapping against his lips. I sat on the floor while he thought.  
  
In reality...  
  
Mrs. Higurashi stepped into the room, quiet as any cat. A washcloth was draped across each of her shoulders, her hands occupied by the half-filled bowl of water she held. The door closed with a soft click behind her. She navigated the dark room carefully, finding Kagome's desk more by memory than by sight. She set the bowl on the surface, mindful of any objects that may be in the way. Kagome's mother deftly stepped over Inu Yasha and pulled the chain that turned on Kagome's bedside light.  
  
Light blossomed and cast a soft halo over the two sick children. Kagome was sound asleep, almost falling out of her bed. One arm was outstretched, her hand hidden under the blanket that lay on the floor covering Inu Yasha. Mrs. Higurashi frowned, eyeing the sleeping covered lump on the makeshift bed on the floor. Dark hair stuck out from under the blanket by her feet. Dark hair? Mrs. Higurashi knelt on the floor between the two beds, stepping over Kagome's hand. Mrs. Higurashi turned down the blanket that hid Inu Yasha from view.  
  
He had a fever, the heat radiating off his skin and prickling along Mrs. Higurashi's hands. She blinked. Inu Yasha looked... human. His dog-ears were gone, as was his silver hair. Instead, hair the same color as Kagome's cascaded across his shoulders and the pillow he was almost on. The woman was tempted to wake Kagome up and ask if this was normal when hanyou were sick but decided against it after looking at the sleeping girl.  
  
At least Mrs. Higurashi had solved the mystery of where her daughter's hand had gone. Kagome's hand was in a loose fist beside Inu Yasha's forehead. In response, the dog demon had curled around her hand, pushing against it as he panted. The hanyou had also curled upward, almost tucking his head under, his body bowing out and upward. Buyo, the fat cat of the household, sauntered into the room. Kagome's mother frowned at him but scratched behind his ear obligingly. She never understood how the cat could get into locked rooms- he just seemed to appear out of thin air. The cat sniffed at Inu Yasha and lay down a few feet from him. The cat curled up, bowing his body upward. Looking down on the fuzzy ball, the feline looked almost like a perfect circle. Mrs. Higurashi looked from one to the other- they were exactly alike. It was as if, even though Inu Yasha was half dog demon, his mannerisms were more feline.  
  
Wet cloth in one hand and one of Kagome's spare brushes in the other, Mrs. Higurashi set to work. She draped the cloth over Inu Yasha's forehead, letting the moisture cool him off. Kagome's mother took hold of Inu Yasha's long damp hair and began brushing it, being mindful of tangles. Kagome had always liked it when her mother had brushed her hair, regardless of the situation; it was worth a try on Inu Yasha. His hair was silky, though unkept; Kagome's mother was hard pressed to avoid pulling too much on his hair and causing him pain. She did manage it though, finishing the project by braiding his hair. She used one of Kagome's scrunchies to tie it off. Mrs. Higurashi mopped his face with the cloth and loosened his pajama top- Inu Yasha had tangled himself in it.  
  
Under her ministrations, the hanyou calmed. He relaxed, uncurling his body and panting less. He began to stir; Mrs. Higurashi could see his eyelids fluttering as he tried to open them. "Hahaue..." his voice was weak, but steady. Inu Yasha tossed his head back and forth, one hand seeming to hunt for Mrs. Higurashi, the other taking hold of Kagome's hand. He hunted for her with his stuffed nose, coughing when it irritated his throat.  
  
In the end, even after all you've been through; you're still just a child. The older woman thought. She tucked a loose lock of hair behind his ear. His hand gripped hers suddenly, his eyes half-opening but not looking at her. Kagome's mother gave a small smile that wilted when she realizing that he wasn't awake; his eyes, though open, remained a blank pale gold. She cupped his cheek with her hand, caressing it with her thumb. "Go to sleep," she said softly. "No one will harm you here." She rewet the washcloth in the cool water, wrung it out, and placed it on his head. His eyelids closed slowly, letting his head lay against her hand. His lips brushed against her palm as he mumbled, "Kagome's hahaue..." He sounded confused.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi pulled her hand away slowly. She ran her hand lightly over his hair, smoothing it and comforting him. She turned to Kagome next, feeling her daughter's forehead with her free hand. Kagome's fever had gone down and her lungs sounded better. The only thing that was worrying was Kagome's sleeping position. Her body faced away from Inu Yasha, toward the wall, her outstretched arm had her pulled diagonal across the bed. As her mother watched, Kagome shifted position, rolling back toward Inu Yasha and curling up. Through out it all, her hand remained in Inu Yasha's. "Inu Ya...sha... where..." Kagome mumbled.  
  
In the dream mesh....  
  
"Right!" Taomaru clapped his hands together. I looked at him, wondering what pearls of wisdom he would bestow upon me. I sighed mentally, watching his ears rotate, and wondered how I had become so darn sarcastic.  
  
"As I said, this dream mesh ends when all involved are back in their dreams. Now, I doubt that you and I are the only ones involved."  
  
That got my attention. "How do you figure?" I stood up and walked over to face him. He blinked at me, looking thoughtful. As I watched, the fur covering him began to recede, leaving his tanned skin bear. His legs became human legs, the bones shifting easily. His tail was still present, fluffy and swishing the ground behind him; like Sesshomaru when he had let his tail down, though far shorter. Taomaru's wolf like ears also remained, and again I was strongly reminded of Inu Yasha.  
  
The youkai ran a hand through his hair, pushing back the offending strands and exposing his forehead. Usually this wouldn't be anything exciting except that now I could see something that had been hidden before. I was standing and leaning against Taomaru before I knew it, tracing the revealed mark and indulging my curiosity. The mark was a perfect tear drop- nothing spectacular but interesting none the less. "What is it with youkai and these damn marks on their faces?" I asked, not really expecting an answer. Admittedly I had only seen one on Sesshomaru and he had a crescent moon on his forehead and two stripes on each cheek.  
  
Taomaru snorted and tossed his head, effectively pulling away from my hand. His hair fell forward, hiding the mark again. "Anyway," he began. "On to the subject at hand. You said that you were trying to find your friend Inu Yasha. If he was nearby then he may have been ensnared in the dream mesh as well."  
  
"True," I replied. "But would he get caught because we were touching or because we're good friends?" Our relationship was a bit more than `friendship;' it was more like on again, off again kinda/sorta boyfriend/girlfriend. Confusing? Yah, me too.  
  
"If you two are close emotionally," and Taomaru eyed me with green eyes. "Then there would be a high possibility he would be pulled in by your distress. If you two were physically close when you went to sleep, then he is most assuredly in here somewhere."  
  
I sighed. I had been afraid he'd say that. A twinge to my left made me look in that direction. "I sense something." I answered the youkai's unasked question. He wordlessly dipped to the side to allow me to grab on. I locked my legs around his waist and away we went across the patchwork landscape. We ran out of forest soon enough, passing through a short dark tunnel and into a brightly lit area. Taomaru slowed to a slipping stop, his feet getting no traction on the shiny floor.  
  
When I saw who I had sensed, I fell off Taomaru's back. Literally. I sat on the tiled floor and stared at the man before me and at the strangeness of the new landscape. The city stretched out beneath us, the immense view from Tokyo Tower making the buildings below us tiny. Everything was lit, blinking city lights advertising various businesses, neon signs and figures moving merrily. Cars traced out the streets below us, disappearing into the darkness. It was beautiful and enjoyable- or would have been if the person standing against the railing hadn't Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands. 


	6. Trouble

Alright! Pennath here and don't worry this won't take long. Um, a few notes.  
  
Again, younger readers, some bad language does pop up. I don't do it incessantly however- it annoys me after a while.  
  
I don't think this chapter is very long... It's been a while since I looked it over (been working on the rest of this story... Ugh! Part 4)  
  
I will ask for people to pay attention to what is happening- as the story progresses (not just this part) a lot of events that show up here come up later.  
  
Um, to laz: Please keep reading this is basically Inu Yasha and Kagome oriented. I will hint that things get very complicated later but this part is IY/K not K/Sess  
  
And last but not least ::bows:; THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING! I may just post up the entire thing in a few days if all goes well. Again, email is [1]KildareAngel@aol.com and I always welcome commentary.  
  
_________________Chapter 6________________  
  
In Kagome's bedroom...  
  
The hanyou tossed and turned with a vengeance. Sota poked his head in the room, watching his mother try and restrain the sick Inu Yasha. The little boy, wrapped in a blanket, sat beside the panting older boy. Mrs. Higurashi spared her son a brief smile before she pinned one of Inu Yasha's kicking legs. Sota watched the now human looking hanyou attempt to sit up only to be forced back down by Sota's mom. On her bed, Kagome frowned and the hand hanging over the side groped on the floor for some invisible object that Sota couldn't see.  
  
"What happened to him? Why is he acting like this?" Sota pinned on of Inu Yasha's arms when it came near. His mom sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Kagome's hand pulled away and this happened."  
  
Sota thought about that for a second, then thought about all the times his sister and Inu Yasha had spent together in the present. Despite his age, the little boy was quite observant and watched the couple every time they were over here together. The hanyou was more comfortable around Kagome- that much Sota could tell. Inu Yasha also displayed weird habits too, like inhaling deeply when ever he was around Kagome on certain days, a far away look in the hanyou's eyes. Kagome too, displayed her own quirks around him; she was usually in a better mood, more emotional, more adult at times. Inu Yasha was human, but his senses were more acute, more dog like in nature. If you eliminate his ears, Sota thought. Then took away his sight... And then reduced his nose to human level... Sota frowned, looking down at Inu Yasha's hand. He didn't start to freak out until Kagome's hand moved away. Inu Yasha was more comfortable around Kagome than he was around anyone else. Sota looked at his  
sister and at the blankets on her bed. "Momma, grab one of Kagome's blankets and throw it over him."  
  
Sota grabbed the other hand while his mother did as he asked. The blanket settled over Inu Yasha's body then over his tossing head. It took several moments but gradually Inu Yasha settled down, curling up on his side facing toward Kagome. Mrs. Higurashi and Sota looked at each other, both relaxing now that everything was back to normal- or as normal as it could get with a sick, now human, dog demon hanyou. "Mom, it may be better if the two of them shared the bed."  
  
Watching the panting dog demon, Sota's mom could only nod. If Inu Yasha could be trusted to keep Kagome alive, then he certainly could be trusted to keep her virtue. Mrs. Higurashi had ever been given any indication that Inu Yasha was a threat to Kagome- on the contrary; she had seen and sensed that the hanyou cared for her daughter deeply. He had never harmed Kagome and had risked his life constantly to keep her safe. "Sota, keep an eye on them. I'll be right back." The woman stood and left the room. Dutifully, Sota watched the two sleeping sick people. Inu Yasha began to toss again under the blanket and Kagome moaned and rolled over. Sota hoped his mom hurried.  
  
In the dream...  
  
"Sesshomaru." I whispered, and Taomaru looked between the white haired youkai and me. Sesshomaru turned toward us, his tail wrapped around his body. Aside from his tail, he wore nothing else that I could see. He reminded me of a lost child and the bewildered look on his face only emphasized the image.  
  
"Nude sleeper," Taomaru murmured and nodded to himself. I blushed and couldn't help it.  
  
The Lord of the Western Lands backed away from the railing, shaking his head as if he could make the view of the city disappear. "Where- Where am I?" he asked, his fear and confusion evident. Welcome to my world, I thought absently. I held out my hands to him, unsure as to why I did it.  
  
"Sesshomaru," I coaxed. "Come here and I'll explain." He looked at me and he looked truly afraid. I smiled sympathetically and gestured toward myself. "I won't hurt you. Come here." He blinked and clutched his tail but took a few tentative steps toward me. Seeing his fear, his confusion, I couldn't be afraid of Sesshomaru, at least not totally. He genuinely didn't seem to know what was going on and was showing more emotion in the past few minutes than in any encounter we had had before.  
  
I opened my arms to him and hugged him when he came with in reach. The youkai stood stiff at first then relaxed and hugged me to him. I made to back up and he wouldn't let go. Oh hell! I didn't think I would have this problem and looked to Taomaru for help. He shrugged and shook his head; he didn't know what to do either. He watched Sesshomaru closely though and I had a feeling the dark haired youkai was looking out for my safety.  
  
I sighed and patted Sesshomaru's back in what I hoped was a comforting manner. I looked out at the city, immersing myself in it until Sesshomaru decided to let me go. I felt his weight lessen, but he didn't pull away. I suppressed another sigh and rubbed his back, looking over at the unhelpful Taomaru. But the youkai was starring at Sesshomaru with wide eyes and a smile. I frowned and looked at Sesshomaru, turning my head to do so. I made a full sweep of the area, blinked and looked at the weight on my chest. "Wha? What the hell?"  
  
Instead of the tall elegant youkai we all knew and disliked, Sesshomaru was child size. The fluff of his tail made him seem smaller, only his head peeked out. He clutched at my pajama top with tiny hands and I knew there was no way I'd be able to get him off. He sat on my arms and I felt bare skin I didn't want to identify. I grimaced- now what was I supposed to do?  
  
"Here." Taomaru handed me a shirt from nowhere. I looked at him, shrugged, and set Sess-chan down; everything else was weird, what was a little more?  
  
"Here Sess-chan," I held the oversized shirt out to him. "Put this on, okay?" Big gold eyes looked at me as he took the shirt. I turned my back as he slipped it on. When he was done he tugged on my pant leg. I turned back to the little youkai, eyed his out stretched hands. It was a clear `pick me up!' gesture and I looked uncertainly at Taomaru and he shrugged. "Go ahead- I doubt that he's the real enemy here."  
  
I frowned but bent and picked Sess-chan up. "But why is he like this?"  
  
"Hmm. Good question; here's another. What's he normally like?"  
  
I thought about that for a second. "Mean, nasty, vindictive-"  
  
"Hey!" Sesshomaru cried. I frowned at him and he shrank back.  
  
"I get the point. Tell me though, have you ever observed a more, err, sensitive side?" Taomaru faltered at my surprised expression. He stood beside me and looked down at the pint-sized Sesshomaru. The latter looked up at the other youkai, his brows furrowed together and a frown on his face.  
  
"You're a dog youkai, right?" Sesshomaru asked, voice higher, face cute as he thought about something important.  
  
Going back to the original question, I said. "Yes. I don't know why, but he takes care of a little girl named Rin. I'm not sure how they met, but he either saved her life or brought her back to life. Again, I have no idea why. He looks after her and protects her."  
  
Taomaru nodded to himself. "Dreams in general will bring out the more buried characteristics in their personality. In a dream mesh, they become very pronounced and have interesting manifestations." He pointed at the child size Sesshomaru in my arms.  
  
I spoke before I thought. "Does that mean that you're a miserable, cold hearted bastard when awake?" Even Sesshomaru looked at me in surprise, his small hands covering his tiny ears.  
  
Taomaru's lips pursed and then he frowned. "I bet you're sweet and subtle when awake, huh Kagome?"  
  
Not exactly... I ducked my head. "Point taken." I was about to ask what do we do now, when I felt weird inside. My insides felt like jelly, the same feeling I got every time I had to run to the bathroom before I was be sick. I didn't realize I had knelt until Taomaru knelt beside me, a concerned look on his face. He took Sesshomaru- who I had been clutching tightly to my chest- from my, and I covered my mouth with my hands. I coughed violently, my head spinning. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the feeling, trying to find out why I was feeling suddenly ill.  
  
I felt a pull, a desperate, unceasing tug in my heart that demanded I find something. No; someone! With that realization followed another- I wasn't sick, it was only an echo of what Inu Yasha was feeling. I coughed again and my hand came away with blood. I felt the tie between Inu Yasha and I jerk. I opened my eyes and could see the tie, the cord that connected us. It hummed importantly, disappearing into the city, and the sick feeling inside me got worse. I looked up at Taomaru and answered his unasked question.  
  
"Inu Yasha's under attack. We have to find him-now."  
  
In Kagome's room.  
  
With Sota's help, Mrs. Higurashi the fight to get Inu Yasha into Kagome's bed was relatively easy. Initially, when they had pulled Inu Yasha upright, the hanyou had been stubborn. He had fought them; pulling away and trying to lie back down. He mumbled incoherent phrases- things like `go away' and `... leave me alone.' Throughout the process he never fully woke up, his eyes only half open and blank. It was alarming for both boy and mother to see Inu Yasha so out of it. However, there was one moment of lucidity from Inu Yasha was very disturbing for the two.  
  
Speaking softly, encouraging him, Mrs. Higurashi had been shaking Inu Yasha. She had finally gotten him standing and was holing him up until Sota moved Kagome over on the bed. His head had been resting on hers, his hands on her arms lightly. His eyes had suddenly blinked open, the violet orbs clear but panicked. He stood on his own, his hands gripping her shoulders and said in a voice rough with pain, "Get Miroku. Youkai in the house-making us sick." He shook Mrs. Higurashi, eyes locked with hers. "Get Miroku!" One the last, his voice had gone soft, his eyes closing. He sagged against the shaken woman, his fever spiking again, and his weight almost made her fall over.  
  
When Inu Yasha was tucked in beside Kagome he immediately curled around her sleeping form. He spooned against her, his arms around her waist and his chin resting on her head. Kagome cuddled back against him, sighing in her sleep. Mrs. Higurashi watched all of this, still having quiet reservations about this idea. She smiled, feeling silly after the two got comfortable and did nothing more. They slept soundly, a slight snore coming from Inu Yasha. She checked their temperatures; their fever's going down at a remarkable rate. They can sense each other even when asleep, she thought; with both of them sick and vulnerable, the necessity of closeness was all the more prevalent. But the hanyou's moment of clarity bothered the woman. Had he been serious or suffering the remnants of a fever dream? She turned to Sota and found him asleep at the end of Kagome's bed. Still troubled, mother picked up son, turned off the bedside lamp and left.  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:KildareAngel@aol.com 


	7. A strange discovery and an over anxious ...

::Walks in and blushes:: Thank you everyone for your wonderful comments! I appreciate it greatly and will try to post a new chapter each day... This moves up my timeline and it may be a week or two before part two is posted. ::has a thought:: Ack! Please no one get scared and stop reading because they think the story isn't worth their time! I did warn everyone that there are more parts to this fic but if you aren't up to it, please stay and enjoy Sick Days. ::scratches her head:: everyone is gonna hate me later but please enjoy this story if nothing else.  
  
::grins:: And now! ::waves dramatically:: Fasten your seat belts for another exciting chapter! On with the show!  
  
_________________Chapter 7_____________  
  
Dreaming...  
  
I was riding on Taomaru's back with Sesshomaru, the child cuddling close to me for comfort. He stroked my hair looking anxious. One of Taomaru's ears was cocked toward us, the other forward. Every now and then I panted directions which he obediently followed. I was following the cord, directing the youkai depending on which way the damn thing pulled.  
  
The symptoms of whatever Inu Yasha was feeling had worsened. It was like when I had been awake in the living room, feeling sick long before all this shit started. Fever, cough, nausea, fatigue- the whole damn lot was back. Above all else though, I felt a need, an overwhelming urgency, to get to Inu Yasha. I closed my eyes, trying to figure out what was wrong, what was attacking him. The cord pulled right and I directed Taomaru that way.  
  
We passed through the flower field where I first met the new youkai, through a black area which must have been a seam to the dream mesh and through more forest. Taomaru cleared the trees in a high jump and we were in the courtyard of a large castle.  
  
"My home!" Sesshomaru said as he looked around, one of his little hands on my neck to track my pulse. Taomaru straightened and set us down. He kept an arm around me, steadying me because I couldn't stand straight. He watched me with a frown then picked me up in his arms. My legs couldn't hold me- I wasn't going to complain. The pull on my heart was almost unbearable; Inu Yasha was in here somewhere. In felt Taomaru and heard Sesshomaru inhale then stride up the wide steps, through the heavy doors and into the building. We all heard sounds of battle coming from straight ahead. I clutched my chest as my heart constricted in what felt like a heart attack. I gasped for air, unable to get enough, my lungs burning and nerves in my skin flaring with pain. What was happening to Inu Yasha?  
  
Taomaru stopped, setting me down on the marble floor. "What?" I ground out and tried to stand. The youkai held me down and ordered Sesshomaru to stay and protect me. With wide eyes the child nodded and sat beside me, his tail pillowing my head. Taomaru took off down the hallway, almost too fast to see, transforming into a large wolf as he ran. I watched him reduce a set of doors to splinters and then my guts decided to twist in on each other. I rolled onto my side, curling up and trying not to scream. I clutched my stomach tightly, coughing blood and phlegm onto my knees. My cold had snuck up, intensified, and bitten me on the ass with stake knives for teeth  
  
It took several minutes of laying there to realize that Sesshomaru was calling my name. His voice sounded deeper but that could have been my imagination. He was also licking my neck and cheek. I tried to pull away-I mean ick! - but he pinned me against his body, his very adult body, licking more fiercely. It was an extremely doglike gesture- some dogs licked their masters to comfort them in times of stress. Sesshomaru and I were a far cry from that kind of relationship so I croaked out my question, but the youkai never paused. He continued to lick me- to bath me- and would have gone down my shirt if I hadn't stopped him. The pain through out my body lessened and it became easier to breathe again. I uncurled and Sesshomaru wrapped his tail around me, pulling me into a sitting position and into his lap still bathing me.  
  
The hall was silent, all sounds of battle gone. I heard the crunch of footsteps and turned toward the sound. Taomaru walked down the hallway, his tail swishing madly, looking very roughed up. He was back in his humanoid form; shallow cuts decorated his bare arms and chest, one ragged scratch bisecting his cheek. He did not look happy. Thrown over one shoulder was a body in a familiar red yukata.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" I said happily and the cord between us hummed softly. I made a mental note to ask Taomaru about it- I mean; would this always be present between us? But that was a mystery to be solved later; right now we had our hands full. A grey eyed Taomaru dropped to his knees, the movement born of exhaustion, and laid Inu Yasha in front of me. Sesshomaru let me go and I hugged Inu Yasha to me, holding his body close and never wanting to let go. As far as I could tell, the hanyou had sustained minimal damage; cuts were on his face and hands but those weren't enough to knock him out.  
  
I turned back to Taomaru and he was sprawled out on the floor, his eyes closed, face slack. I thought he was asleep but then he spoke. "Kagome you need to wake up. You need to wake Inu Yasha and your self up now! Right this second!"  
  
"But I thought those in a dream mesh couldn't wake up until everyone was in their respective dream." I said and tried to push Sesshomaru away. He still licked me and wouldn't stop, snarling when I tried to get him to do so.  
  
Taomaru waved a hand, rolled his head to look at me, eyes open and red tinged. "This is important! Now, wake yourselves up!" In one liquid movement, he had rolled and gotten at all fours. He snarled his words in my face and I was more than a little scared. I clutched Inu Yasha to me, my fingers digging into his shoulders. The hanyou stirred with a moan, blinking awake. Taomaru towered above me, his face changing, his body shifting, his eyes completely blood red. I was scared- terrified- and wanted to get the hell away from him. The longer I stayed the more his shape blurred and the more he became something out of my nightmares. "Wake up, Kagome! Right now!" the words were a growl. Taomaru bared his impossibly long teeth, lips pulling back so I could see the sharp canines. His head came down, his jaws wide to eat me and I screamed-  
  
-and suddenly I was awake in my bedroom.  
  
I sat up in a rush, panting loudly. I was weighed down by something and a scream threatened to claw its way out of my mouth. I looked around my room wildly, searching for the hanyou. A warm body next to me moved, its hand wrapping around my waist and trying to pull me back down. I began scrambling out of bed, going for the window because that was the first exit I saw. I cleared the bed, tumbling over the side, not caring about falling. I stood protectively in the sunlight that puddled on the floor, arms raised to defend myself. Adrenaline pumped through my system and I was good to go.  
  
It took several minutes of standing there, panting, to realize that the thing on the bed wasn't coming after me. From the creaking of the bed and rustling of the covers, the person was tossing and turning. I heard my name softly mumbled and relaxed my guard. I put my arms down, looking at the floor where, apparently, someone had been sleeping. I crept closer to the bed, raising one arm just in case, and looked around the side of the headboard.  
  
Inu Yasha, furry ears and all, was asleep in my bed. His pajamas were askew, the top cutting into his neck and looped around his opposite shoulder. He grumbled, his hand hunting for something under the covers. I touched one of his ears, scratching behind the furry triangle gently. The hanyou's hand withdrew from the covers and covered mine. He sat up, pulling me forward, around the headboard and onto the bed. I was too surprised to resist and found myself lying on the bed. Why was Inu Yasha in my bed? He had obviously been on the floor a little while ago, why was he in my bed now?  
  
When I failed to do anything, Inu Yasha opened his eyes, the gold orbs looking at me blankly. I was pinned to the bed under Inu Yasha's weight before I could blink. He remained above me, propped on his elbows. I couldn't believe this; usually he gives me a passing glance and now he's suddenly pinning me to my bed? I glared up at him and looked him straight in the eye. My jaw dropped and, to distract Inu Yasha from doing anything else, I began petting his ears again.  
  
Inu Yasha wasn't actually awake. His eyes were like those of a sleep walker; part of his mind was awake, making him restless, but in the end Inu Yasha was still asleep. Whatever part of him was awake was probably responding to his dream, incorporating what his eyes looked at now into it. He dipped his head, pushing against my hand and laying down on top of me. "Inu Yasha," I whispered. Maybe I could wake him up fully. "Inu Yasha, wake up please." I got an unhappy grunt for a verbal reply, his head nuzzling my neck. He sighed in contentment and relaxed. Damn it!  
  
Play time was over. I pushed at him, trying to dislodge him enough to stand. He fought me, snarling and firmly settling back on top of me. I tried again but he was ready this time and pinned me easily by just staying sprawled on top of me. I opened my mouth to scream for help and his lips touched my throat in a kiss. He kisses my pulse point, licking a damp line up to my jaw.  
  
My heart kicked into overdrive; it beat a mile a minute, doing shame to the fastest race horse. My breath became ragged, from fear and something else- an emotion I was unfamiliar with that I was both excited and frightened by. Inu Yasha continued to kiss my neck, never going any higher, as if he were waiting for a sign. His teeth grazed my skin, a gentle bite under my jaw that made me shutter. He moved higher, this time paying attention to my ear. I squirmed and he purred softly, his arms wrapping around me and trapping me against him.  
  
Some part of me shrank from his attentions, screaming that this wasn't right, that this wasn't Inu Yasha! Another part urged me to go on, to enjoy it- after all; I had wanted this for a long time, wanted Inu Yasha to love me for myself. My eyes closed of their own accord, my hands tangling in his hair. His mouth met mine and I kissed him hungrily. He responded to my hunger with his own, pushing my back into the bed, on hand under my head and controlling it. I could hear noises and realized it was us. His free hand found its way under my shirt, kneading my back and urging me onward. Again, he seemed to wait for a signal, his hand not going any higher or lower on my body.  
  
I tilted my head back, needing air, and Inu Yasha showered kisses on my throat again. He bit over my pulse point where my neck met my shoulders, this time causing a twinge of pain as he drew blood. He locked over the wound, licking it slowly, his teeth grazing it again and again. I blinked, trying to regain control over my body and shake off the effect of my hormones. His other hand slipped under my shirt beside the other one and my control almost shattered. "Inu Yasha," I said. He ignored me and I tried again with the same result. I pulled his head by his hair, forced him away from the love bite to meet my eyes.  
  
His eyes were pure solid gold, the color more brilliant than it had ever been before. They remained blank unfortunately, only one emotion reflected in them: lust. Inu Yasha was looking at me but he wasn't seeing me. Some part of me cringed in disappointment, the enjoyment of the situation slipping away. I didn't know what had happened to the Inu Yasha I knew, but he sure wasn't the one in front of me. He tried for a kiss again, leaning forward and brushing his lips to mine. I moved my hands to his chest and held him away. "No, Inu-chan," I said firmly, shaking my head. "No, not now."  
  
"Later?" He asked so plaintively it made my heart hurt- and flutter. He backed off, sitting back on his knees and looking up at me. His ears had drooped and I scratched behind them without thinking. I hugged him, and he hugged me back. I felt empty inside, the warmth from the kissing ebbing away. "Later, when everything is back to normal." He nuzzled the exposed skin near my collar bone. I sighed unhappily while I fought not to cry.  
  
In that moment I hated my conscience and allowed my self pity to settle over me. I would never have another moment like that with Inu Yasha; I knew it even if he didn't. If I did it would be far, far in the future and who knew if both of us would be around for it; the enemies we faced in pursuit of the Shikon no Tama shards were getting more and more powerful, the fights harder. I hated myself in that moment but I would not consent to this; it wouldn't be fair to Inu Yasha or me. All this I knew and my heart still felt as if it had been cheated.  
  
I had two options in front of me: I could get up or go back to sleep. I felt better and laying bed all day would not help my resolve so getting up it was. I scratched behind Inu Yasha's ears as I climbed off the bed. The moment I stopped touching him, he was off the bed and following at my heels. It became really annoying when he attempted to follow me into the bathroom. I locked him out and changed as fast as I could. I didn't have a shower- it was too much to hope for that he wouldn't knock the door over and come `help' me bathe. So instead, I grabbed some clean sweats and put those on. The moment I left the bathroom, Inu Yasha pulled me into a hug. His body had a slight tremor to it and I asked if he wanted to go back to bed. To that, I got a fierce kiss- the answer was clear; if he went to bed, I was coming with him and I didn't know if I would be able to say no a second time.  
  
While in the bathroom I had taken a look at Inu Yasha's `love bite.' What I thought to be just an overzealous kiss turned out to be more on closer inspection. The blood flow was sluggish and obstructed the pattern, but the design seemed intricate and impressive. I didn't know what it meant and didn't think I could ask Inu Yasha while he was like this. So I cleaned it as best possible and hid it under a Band-Aid and the high neck of my sweatshirt.  
  
We went downstairs and into the kitchen, Inu Yasha beside me the entire time. He moved forward and pulled out a chair, me doing the same next to him. Before I could sit down however, his arm looped around my waist and pulled me into his lap. Both arms encircled my waist, his head resting against my upper back. It startled me enough to make me hold still for the entire movement, making me ignore my mom. She cleared her throat and I must have turned beet red.  
  
The sudden rush of blood made me dizzy and for a moment I had to rely on Inu Yasha's great strength for support. I closed my eyes briefly, hoping I didn't look too guilty. His head pushed harder against my back, moving in a side to side motion, his arms tightening to let me know he was here, and my blush came back in full force. My mom watched us the entire time, eyes wide and lips pursed. I expected her to demand an explanation, to tell Inu Yasha to let me go and to go to hell. What I got was: "How are you two feeling?" I almost fell off Inu Yasha's lap.  
  
"I'm almost back to normal." I said and Inu Yasha took that moment to lay his throat parallel to my spine and purr. It was a quiet sound but it vibrated against my ribs and spread through my body. It reverberated in my skull and I couldn't hear myself think. I concentrated and the feeling receded, but didn't go away; it became a constant pleasurable hum in the background. My mom lifted an eyebrow and walked around the table until she could see Inu Yasha behind me.  
  
I looked straight ahead; trying to slow my heart beat which was doing its race horse impression again. Mom came back into view and she was smiling wryly, her eyebrow quirked to one side as if saying, and what mischief are you two up to now? I looked as innocent as I was able but could still feel a blush tinge my cheeks. My mom and I stared at each other and I didn't know what to say. I broke first and closed my eyes as I coughed quietly. I rubbed my temple and felt a headache make itself known.  
  
"Where's Sota?" I asked, noticing the lack of noise from the house.  
  
"Out playing with friends. It's Sunday so I let him go. He should be gone all day and I'll be leaving shortly to do some errands. Grandfather will be here to check on you two." She eyed me and the tilted her head to one side. "I thought you said you were feeling better but I think a day in bed will be a good precaution."  
  
What could I say? She was my mom and on the subject of sick children, she was the authority.  
  
"How is Inu Yasha?" she asked.  
  
Hmmm... How should I explain this? "Well, he's acting very strange." And the award for understatement of the century goes to... "I think he's still asleep. He's walking around like a sleep walker even though he should be perfectly normal now that he's a hanyou again." My mom blinked and looked worried. I blinked. "What's up mom? Did something happen last night?"  
  
"He had a high fever last night and began to thrash around. Being near you," and she smiled again wryly. "Calmed him. Sota and I couldn't stay awake all night and I feared he may be hurt if someone didn't watch him, so we dumped Inu Yasha into your bed." She smiled at me as if this was an everyday occurrence.  
  
I opened my mouth, shut it, and opened it again. Half of me wanted to scream at her for what she had done, the other half was really glad that she had done it. The thought of having to explain why Inu Yasha was sleeping in my bed left me cold. What is the etiquette for that? Good morning mom, how did you sleep? Yes, Inu Yasha did sleep with me. No nothing happened- it only looks that way. Why was he in my bed? I have no idea- I woke up and here he was. We could ask him but he only seems to want to have sex with me. I shuttered inside. God, I'd be dead in a second, Inu Yasha would be banned from the house and the well sealed. No way would I ever see him or any one in the Warring states again. But my mom had tucked him into my bed. It showed she trusted him with me, asleep or not. It made me love my mom all the more and I finally smiled at her. What I had been thinking must have showed on my face because my mom merely smiled and nodded in my direction.  
  
"He did say one thing that seemed important while we were moving him." Mom said quietly and I waited for her to elaborate. "It was the one time he actually seemed to be awake. He said `Go get Miroku. Youkai in the house.' I checked with grandfather and he said he didn't feel anything but he did put up sealing scrolls around the house just in case."  
  
I thought that over for a few minutes. If a youkai had been in the house, Gramps wouldn't have felt it if the thing had been sitting on him. "We'll go see Keade today. I had a dream that may help us figure out why Inu Yasha is acting so odd." I blinked and absently pulled at my top, running a hand through my hair, mindful of Inu Yasha behind me- didn't want to poke out his eye after all. I coughed, thinking over what I had to do and trying to keep what I remembered about the dream clear. It wasn't as memorable as my previous nightmares so it required more thought. My headache wasn't helping either; I closed my eyes and tried to block it out. I rubbed my temples, wiping the sweat I found there away. I felt a hand touch my forehead and nearly jumped in surprise.  
  
"Back to bed you two." My mom said, looking at Inu Yasha and me with concern in her eyes. I blinked at her, confused. Inu Yasha stopped purring and turned his head, the movement sliding along my back, and I knew he was looking at her too. She shooed us out of the room and the moment I was on my feet I felt the floor lurch. In a heartbeat, Inu Yasha had my arm and was steadying me. I looked at him gratefully. I gently pulled away from his hold, standing on my own firmly. I looked at my mother as I stood there, a bit of defiance in the gesture. "I'm fine." I said clearly and it would have been a wonderful statement if it hadn't been augmented by the room swinging wildly.  
  
I wasn't sure if it was my mom, the room, or me swaying; every time I thought I had it pinned, the view changed. The feeling only worsened and I felt like I would throw up. The room swirled in the background, my mother swinging in the opposite direction of its movements. I blinked several times and my vision did not improve in the least; in fact it became worse. My mother's face began to distort so that every time she swung back into my view her face was longer, her body lines more blurred. She took a step toward me and, panting, I backed up, bumping into Inu Yasha. I felt like screaming and crying; like clawing my eyes out to just make the room settle. I pressed the heels of my hand against my eyes and whispered over and over, "It's not real." Heat crept up my neck, flowing over my cheeks, burning inside my skull. I pressed my hands to my temples, my head pounding, the blood rushing in my ears until I though I'd loose my mind. When darkness threatened, I gave into it  
willingly. 


	8. Miko

A moment please. ::holds up hands for silence:: Thank you all very much for reviewing and email- I appreciate it very much and feel better about posting my story. A lot of questions have popped up and I just want to explain a few things. ::clears throat::  
  
A lot of people have been writing me about why I don't just post the whole story if it has been completed. Well, it's because I am juggling work, school and trying to edit two stories and write the latest installment of this story. As it is, there will probably be a lapse between the end of Sick Days and its follower War On The Horizon :: is editing the last as we speak::  
  
The relationship in this one is pretty straight forward and towards the end- and starting in the next chapter- this becomes more adult. I do mean swearing and yes... ::blushes slightly:: this becomes what is commonly called a lemon (has sex). For those of you who are rolling your eyes and becoming annoyed, in my opinion it is tastefully done and not excessive.   
  
One last point, a lot of you are picking up on the bite form last chapter and you are correct- there is a very big significance to it. Unfortunately, you will have to read the rest of this story (all of its parts, not just Sick Days). Please don't get intimidated! I am keeping the same level of quality with all sections!  
  
With all that out of the way, please enjoy the chapter- I am still trying to post a new one each day, bear with me. Any problems please feel free to IM me or email me- click my name, it's all there.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8   
  
  
  
Dreaming…  
  
  
  
I opened my eyes and I was back in the dream mesh. I knew it instantly because I was back in the castle, the one I had sensed Inu Yasha in. I blinked several times, wondering if I was imagining the whiteness that surrounded me. I felt hot breath along my skin and a wet tongue licked my face. I rubbed the slime away. "Sesshomaru?" I asked, following the big nose up until I could locate his eyes. The amber orbs looked at me benignly; one eye peering at me for a closer look. I offered a hand to scratch his great floppy ear and was rewarded with the privilege of doing so. It was unnerving to be petting a dog three stories high, but then again, everything had been weird; in a dream, everything made sense: elephants in pink tutus could trot by and it would still somehow make sense.  
  
As I scratched behind Sesshomaru's ear I looked around, trying to assess the situation. The youkai had wrapped his long fluffy tail around me and laid it near his head as he stretched out on the marble floor. His soft white fur was the softest bed I had ever slept on and I was grateful to him. I said as much and he licked me again. In one fluid motion, Sesshomaru rose from the floor, muscles bunching under the soft fur. He trotted down the hall, woofing softly, and letting me sit astride his neck. While riding I continued to scratch behind his ears and he purred in thanks.   
  
Sesshomaru walked over the splintered remains of a massive doorway never batting an eye. The doorway led into a large bedroom- large enough for three Sesshomarus in full dog form to lie on the bed. Dust had settled in a fine blanket over all the sparse furniture except for the ones that appeared to have been moved or damaged. If you ignored the lack of upkeep, the room was immaculate. In the very center of the spacious area were two familiar figures- Inu Yasha and Taomaru. The two seemed to be arguing and looking at deep groves carved in the floor that had previously been hidden by the bed.   
  
"What are you talking about? Where's Kagome?" Inu Yasha yelled, Tetsusagia drawn and ready for battle. Taomaru merely frowned at the hanyou, obviously unimpressed.   
  
"Have they been like this the whole time I've been away?" I asked Sesshomaru. I felt muscles move as he nodded. I crawled over his head, between his ears and slid down the slop between his eyes to sit on his nose. I turned around and looked into his amber eyes. He blinked. I sighed, watching my reflection in the youkai's eye do the same. I felt worn out and looked it; swinging from one crisis to another has that effect on people. Sesshomaru sniffed awkwardly, almost knocking me from my perch. I rubbed his nose in thanks then looked for a way to get down. We were closest to the bed and I finally took a flying leap off Sesshomaru's nose, landing safely on the mattress. I bounced high several times, the effect like that of bouncing on a trampoline. I finally stopped being thrown into the air and propped myself up, looking over at the dark haired youkai and hanyou.   
  
They both knew I was there by now, Sesshomaru looming over me, marking my presence. A healed Taomaru leapt up onto the bed and greeted me with a smile. Inu Yasha wasn't far behind; as soon as he hit the mattress he sat beside me, keeping a wary eye on Taomaru.   
  
"Now that we're all here, spill it Tao." I commanded. I was not in the mood for games. I wanted answers and I wanted them right now. Taomaru blinked in surprise then nodded.   
  
"Kagome, I saved Inu Yasha but the dream eater youkai got away."   
  
"Dream eater youkai? You mentioned that earlier but didn't elaborate."  
  
"Yah, sorry. A youkai that eats dreams then, eventually, the dreamer himself." I had an awful thought.  
  
"It was attacking Inu Yasha. Is it possible it harmed him?" My voice was a little too anxious and Inu Yasha huffed at me.  
  
"I'm fine, damn it! Stop talking about me like I'm not here!" he growled, sheathing Tetsusagia angrily.  
  
Taomaru cocked his head, a birdlike gesture. "Have you run into problems in the waking world?" He looked at Inu Yasha, studying the hanyou until the latter bristled and growled.   
  
I nodded. "I woke up and Inu Yasha wasn't the same Inu Yasha I knew." I blushed but couldn't help it. Memories of how different Inu Yasha had been, the sensation of his lips on mine, body pinning me to the bed; all of these feelings flooded my mind and made it impossible for me not too blush. Talking about Inu Yasha as if he weren't there was also embarrassing, not helping my blush any. How was I supposed to explain to these three just what Inu Yasha was doing when I wasn't sure myself- or comfortable enough to voice it?  
  
Nodding understandingly, Taomaru asked no more, just looked between the hanyou and I. "When I found him, he was already under assault. It is possible that she, the dream eater, may have harmed him not just in the dream mesh but physically. Is the change more of a personality shift?"  
  
"I am right here! I am fine, god damn it! Now let's go kill this thing!" Inu Yasha roared. Absently, I reached a hand out and scratched his ears, just like I had been doing in reality. I felt him start then pull away roughly, almost knocking me over. He growled at me when I looked at him questioningly. Sesshomaru moved his head between us and growled loudly. I think the youkai was defending my honor; the idea made me smile and scratch Sesshomaru's cheek as I thanked him. I was in for a long session this time.   
  
  
  
Reality.  
  
  
  
Mrs. Higurashi's concern was mounting drastically. Inu Yasha caught Kagome as she sunk to the floor, scooping the girl up in his strong arms. The hanyou turned toward Kagome's mother, whining softly at the woman, quietly asking what he should do. It would have been helpful if she knew.  
  
"Let's get her up stairs, Inu Yasha." She said, pointing in the appropriate direction and walking to the kitchen cabinet that held all the assorted cold remedies. Mrs. Higurashi pocketed the doctor's number along with the bottles and boxes, listening as Inu Yasha leapt up the stairs. She could hear his footsteps above her as he went into Kagome's room. With dread settling in her stomach, the mother made her way up the steps balancing the medications.  
  
  
  
Dreaming.  
  
  
  
Sesshomaru moved his head, allowing Inu Yasha to sit at my side. The dog youkai hopped up onto the mattress, settling in a comfortable position a little bit away from us. Inu Yasha watched him warily, one hand still on his sword. Taomaru made a half growl/ half purr noise in Sesshomaru's direction, the white furred youkai making the same noise in response. I looked at Inu Yasha in confusion, my question written all over my face. The hanyou shrugged. "I don't know either." He said gruffly and went back to watching the two men.   
  
"Taomaru, you said earlier that in a dream mesh, the more buried aspects of a person's personality become more obvious." He nodded at me, smiling faintly, encouragingly. More confident now, I continued speaking, resting my chin in my hand and tapping my finger to my lips. "We saw this plainly when Sesshomaru didn't try to eat me and then became a child. I assume that means his more buried personality points are being unsure of himself and nurturing toward others." Sesshomaru's ears had perked in my direction, his head cocked to one side; in short, he didn't look exactly happy but didn't look unhappy either. "Sorry, Sess." I added apologetically.  
  
"What's the point wench?" Inu Yasha demanded. I sighed and for a long moment considered just backhanding him to shut him up. Instead I turned toward him, a frown on my face.   
  
"Sit!" I said and the hanyou obediently slammed into the mattress. He clawed at the bed; deep slashes making feathers flutter through the air. His efforts would do him no good however until the spell ended. Taomaru stared at him, mouth hanging open. Sesshomaru was doing the doggy version of Taomaru's surprise- ears perked toward Inu Yasha, eyes wide, mouth closed. I cleared my throat and the two youkai looked back at me, still slightly surprised.   
  
"Is it possible that what ever the dream eater youkai did to Inu Yasha affected me completely and his body in reality?"   
  
The dark haired youkai blinked, eyes turning pure bronze as he thought about my question. While he thought quietly, Inu Yasha got to his feet glaring at me. "Why did you do that, huh?" He came closer, hands balled up into fists. His desire to hit me sang through his body, a visible tension that made him shake. My jaw dropped and I crab walked backward, watching as he stalked toward me; the whites of his eyes turning red, the pupils blue. His face was in shadow, only his eyes showing, and he was suddenly a feral thing of anger and barely contained violence.   
  
"Inu Yasha, calm down." I tried to keep my voice level but my fear crept in anyway.   
  
"You have made me submit for the last time bitch!" He snarled, cracking his knuckles, the nails lengthening. Behind me Sesshomaru growled menacingly, moving his huge paw and sweeping me into his forelimbs for protection. I watched Inu Yasha move, a fluidity to his movements that only appeared when his demon blood took over. He growled, the sound making the hair at the back of my neck stand up and try to crawl down my spine. I was afraid, totally terrified, and my mind refused to cope with what it was seeing.  
  
My Inu Yasha was my friend, my crush, who defended me and protected me from harm. This Inu Yasha was not mine, never could have been. I shrank further back into Sesshomaru's warm fur when Inu Yasha's form seemed to change. I could see the black stripes on his cheek now as his outline blurred just as Taomaru's had when the youkai changed into his wolf form. Inu Yasha's body began to change shape, the image of a white dog almost as big as Sesshomaru was visible. Fully transformed, Inu Yasha was a formidable sight; he threw back his head and howled, teeth half the size of my body lining his jaws.  
  
Sesshomaru had risen to meet his brother's challenge, shielding me underneath his body. Inu Yasha's hackles rose, barring his teeth at the bigger Sesshomaru. A dark shape slammed into Inu Yasha, sending the smaller dog flying off the bed. I hadn't noticed it before, but Taomaru's dark wolf form was bigger than either white- very, very big. With all of them transformed I could see the differences between him and the white dogs. Taomaru must not have been a pure wolf youkai- a wolf dog mix possibly- because he was broad shouldered, too heavily muscled, his skin pulled taunt over them. His chest was wider, his tail slimmer, than either Sesshomaru or Inu Yasha but all three looked eerily similar. It was interesting food for thought despite the situation.   
  
A sharp volley of barking from all three youkai made me nearly deaf. I covered my ears and saw Inu Yasha leap back onto the bed, crouched and ready to spring at Taomaru. It would have been a horrific fight it Inu Yasha hadn't suddenly lurched to one side, shaking and pawing at his head. He howled his pain, the sound ending in a scream as he shrank back to his normal size. He clutched his head, swaying and before I knew it I was running toward him. I dodged between Taomaru's and Sesshomaru's legs, catching Inu Yasha as he collapsed. He lay in my arms, his lungs laboring for breath. "Kagome?" he asked so softly I almost missed it. He opened one normal, gold eye and looked up at me before completely passing out.   
  
"What- what's going on?" I looked at Taomaru, the now humanoid youkai looking at us in concern. I blinked away tears and noticed I was crying for the first time. I buried my face in Inu Yasha's hair, trying to calm down and think rationally. I felt a twinge inside, a sharp pain around my lungs that made it difficult to breath. I ignored it, and was rewarded with the muscles in my arms seizing as well as the sharp pains in my chest. I ground my teeth, looking up into bronze eyes. "Is she causing this?" I ground out, feeling muscles jump under my skin. It hurt and I had had my fill of pain for the last two days.   
  
"Yes. Kagome, wake up again. Escape and leave her to us." Taomaru said fiercely, nodding toward the also humanoid Sesshomaru. Both youkai looked at each other, determination written in their eyes and the lines of their faces.   
  
"No," I chocked out, my head feeling as if it would explode. In my arms Inu Yasha stirred, his hands clenching and unclenching. Muscles flexed under his skin and I knew he was trying to wake up but was being prevented from doing so. Anger flared through me, anger so strong at the pain we were being subjected to that the only word for it was hate. I hated this youkai, hated it with a passion, and that hate fueled whatever power lay hidden inside me.   
  
I screamed so abruptly, the two men jumped. I screamed again, one ragged breath after another, shrieking my rage and pain. Fire coursed through my veins, burning my body from the inside out until it reached the surface; it's outlet. I couldn't see, my eyes shutting of their own accord, and didn't care; my power knew where it was going and eyes were not necessary. It rushed out, seeking its target. My power found the bream youkai and seared her, hurt her, caused irrevocable damage. I heard her scream and a part of me was satisfied while another part raged that the damage wasn't enough, that it would never be enough. I fell backward, eyes too heavy to open, seeming to drop forever until someone caught me. I was exhausted and wanted desperately to sleep when I remembered that I already was; lucid dreaming at its best. My body felt hot and raw, every brush against my skin felt like it was pinching exposed nerves. I yelped and panted and was finally set down on some soft material. Strong arms encircled me, pinning me against a lean chest. This person's touch didn't hurt me, something that distantly surprised me.   
  
I opened my eyes a bit, a moment of reality, looking up into blank, gold ones. I wanted to cry; Inu Yasha was still screwed up and the youkai was still out there. I wanted to say his name, to say I was sorry that I couldn't stop her, but I was too tired and my eyes closed. I fell back into a thankfully dreamless sleep. 


	9. Bound

____________Chapter 9____________

The waking world.

Mrs. Higurashi had dosed Kagome to the hilt. Gradually, her daughter's fever reduced, her panting ceasing. It was a definite relief for the woman. Inu Yasha had crawled into bed, curling around Kagome and helping Mrs. Higurashi when he could. At the hanyou's gentle urgings, she left two hours later; the reason for her delay was to make sure Kagome would not relapse once her mother went out the door. Before she left, however, Mrs. Higurashi told her father of what had happened, insuring that the elder would check on the two teens every few hours. With a sharp reassurance from her father, Mrs. Higurashi left, vowing to be home as fast as possible. 

When Mrs. Higurashi finally left the house, Inu Yasha sought the mark he had left on Kagome's neck earlier. He reopened the wound, sucking on it to encourage blood flow. This time her blood lacked the spice of her desire and was tainted with the medication her mother had given her. The hanyou frowned unhappily but continued to lap at Kagome's neck. He rose long enough to pull off the ridiculous shirt and pants they had given him, spooning his nearly naked form against the sick girl, and then resuming his task. He gave the bite a last lick, sealing it with his saliva to help it heal, and lay down while pressing Kagome fully against him.

Thanks to her drugged sleep, she may have been dead to the world for all the reactions she gave him. Inu Yasha settled his head atop hers and closed his eyes, content to just lie there in her arms. She sat up suddenly, startling Inu Yasha. He looked at the girl he loved and could only stare as Kagome became a bright shinning thing made of light. Her power flared, a warm wind dancing over his skin, shooting out toward a target Inu Yasha could not see. As suddenly as she had moved, the light that surrounded Kagome faded and she fell back onto the bed exhausted. 

The hanyou could only stare down at her. On impulse he licked the blood from the bite at the juncture of her neck and shoulder- the wound had reopened when she moved. He sealed it again, savoring the liquid on his tongue before swallowing. He opened half lidded eyes, feeling a bit drunk on the power that he tasted. From the trickle that had escaped the cut, Inu Yasha knew what Kagome needed. Her power had burned away whatever had been making her sick, the medication in her system would just clean up any side infections that remained. On her own, Kagome would be fine in a day or two but would still be weak for several weeks after. She would need an outside source of strength to speed up her recovery. Inu Yasha planned to be that source. It would mean that he himself would be vulnerable for a day or two but after that he'd be back to normal; the weakness didn't matter- nothing mattered to the hanyou if Kagome would be well.

He slid a sharp claw lightly over her wrist, watching as blood beaded on the pale skin. He used his fangs to slash his own wrist, the one opposite hers. He took her hand, intertwining their fingers, and pressed the cuts together until he felt them seal. To be on the safe side, he tore a strip from his discarded pajamas and bound their hand together. He resumed his position, watching the girl as she slept on. Kagome stirred and his heart fluttered. Pale blue grey eyes looked into his, showing distress for some reason. Her mouth worked but no sound came out. He eyes closed again and she went back to sleep, tears pooling in her eyes before the lids met. 

Inu Yasha kissed his lips softly, wiping the moisture away. "Sleep well, love. I'll protect you while you rest." His eyes felt heavy and he glanced at their bound wrists; this required more effort than he thought. He surveyed the bed, rearranged Kagome on her back and clumsily pulled the covers up around them. He laid his head on her upper chest, listening to her heart beat, the sound eventually lulling him to sleep.

Unbeknownst to the sleeping duo, three familiar people walked out of the well house. Kagome's grandfather stopped sweeping the steps and watched them all walk out. "Hello again!" the elderly man called. "Back again I see."

The trio smiled and greeted him again. They had an anxious edge to them; in the end, Shippo the kitsune cub simply blurted out, "Are Kagome and Inu Yasha ok?" 

The grandfather blinked then stroked his small beard. "They're both in Kagome's room. I'm supposed to check on them soon but I want to get the stairs done. I don't suppose you could go check on them for me?" All three visitors nodded eagerly. As they trotted off toward the house Grandfather had a thought. "If they're asleep, don't wake them! There's a legend about a priestess being awakened…"

He continued to talk after them but they weren't listening. Miroku, Shippo, and Sango closed the door behind them, effectively shutting out the 'legend.' The three walked softly up the stairs, pausing outside Kagome's closed door. As the only female, Sango was silently elected to open the door in case Kagome hadn't heard them and needed some privacy. Sango knocked, calling Kagome's name softly. When she got no response, she tried calling Inu Yasha. She only got silence for an answer.

"What's that noise?" Shippo whispered, head cocked toward the door. He hopped down from Miroku shoulder and pressed his ear to the door. Following the kitsune's example, Miroku and Sango did the same.

"Is that…snoring?" Miroku asked, clearly surprised. The monk stared at the door, eyes wide.

"Kagome doesn't snore." Shippo said loudly and was immediately shushed by the two humans. Sango grasped the door handle and turned it, inching the door open slowly less she accidentally hit Inu Yasha. When not wandering in the woods, Inu Yasha tended to sleep on the floor near the door of a room.  Sango didn't want to hit the hanyou if she could help it. When the door was wide enough, she stuck her head in, surveying the room. Sango reached the bed and her jaw dropped. Miroku, who had been watching Sango studiously, pushed the door open ready to face what ever enemy lay inside the room. Shippo bounded into the room and stopped short. 

"That bastard!" Sango hissed, walking into the room and looking down at the bed in fury. Inu Yasha was lying on top of Kagome, the latter deeply asleep and apparently unaware of who slept with her. Sango stared at Inu Yasha's bare back and wanted to break him in two. From her vantage point, she could only see Kagome's head and her bear neck; everything else was hidden under Inu Yasha's bare back. Clothes were on the floor, ones big enough for Inu Yasha and ones that Sango had seen being worn by Kagome.

Miroku put his hand on Sango's shoulder, reminding her of her balled hands that were slowly inching toward Inu Yasha. The priest's face was unreadable as he looked at the hanyou and girl. Shippo leapt onto the bed, sitting beside Kagome's head. He touched her cheek and frowned.

"She's got a fever." Shippo stated and touched Inu Yasha's skin as well. "Inu Yasha's hot, too."

This only confirmed Sango's suspicions and she lost her temper. "Get up Inu Yasha! You and I need to talk." The hanyou did not stir, even his ears remaining still; it was as if he hadn't heard her.  "Wake up, Inu Yasha!" And Sango put her hand on his warm back, watching as it rose and fell with his breathing. Again, he didn't stir. 

Shippo tried. "Kagome! Kagome wake up!" A note of pleading entered his voice. Kagome didn't move, sleeping on obliviously. "Inu Yasha you idiot! What did you do to Kagome?" The kitsune jumped up onto Inu Yasha's back and proceeded to stomp on the hanyou. 

"Shippo, stop that." Miroku ordered, watching the cub stomp one more time then hop onto the bed again. The priest checked Inu Yasha's and Kagome's pulses, pulled the covers down to reveal the couple.

Sango sighed in relief when she saw Kagome was completely clothed and Inu Yasha was wearing underwear. What killed that relief was the sight of their bound hands; Kagome's right hand being clasped by Inu Yasha's left.  "Shippo, what is that?" He was about to answer when Inu Yasha moved, is hand searching for the blanket. The hanyou grumbled something incomprehensible and rose when he couldn't find the covers. He looked around but didn't register that Miroku, Sango and Shippo were even there. The three watched open mouthed as he found and pulled the blanket up over Kagome and himself, settling down in the exact same position he had risen from. 

Miroku knelt, looking Inu Yasha in the eyes as the hanyou's blank gold ones closed. The priest blinked in surprise, rose and sat at the end of the bed. "That's not the Inu Yasha we know." Miroku said quietly. Sango and Shippo starred at him. "His eyes are blank. I think he can see but he's not seeing what is before him." 

"But then, if that's not entirely Inu Yasha, then where's the rest of him?" Shippo asked, frightened. "And why won't Kagome wake up?" The kitsune's eyes were wide, his hands running through his tail nervously. 

"Shippo," Sango asked gently as she drew the couple's bound hands from the covers. "Do you know what this means? What Inu Yasha was doing?" 

Shippo shook his head. "No, but Myoga may know!" The little youkai took one of Kagome's Shikon shards from the jar on her desk and bounded out the door to the well. When he had left, Sango and Miroku looked at each other and the exterminator sat down in Kagome's desk chair. They sat in silence for a few minutes, listening to Inu Yasha's soft snoring. Both the priest and young woman jumped when Kagome stirred, making protesting noises. Thinking that she was waking, Sango leaned over the bed, anxious to talk to her companion. 

Without a word, Inu Yasha moved, sliding over Kagome's left side and spooning against her back when she rolled onto her left side. Inu Yasha resettled himself with a huff, placing his head on top of Kagome's again. The two sleepers curled up into a ball, snuggling against each other, their bound wrists and curled bodies now hidden by the comforter. In a second, Inu Yasha was snoring again and Kagome was sleeping peacefully. 

"Oh! I didn't know you were here!" Mrs. Higurashi said in surprise, setting the bag she carried down on Kagome's desk.  Both Sango and Miroku stood, recovering from the scare she had given them when she spoke. Neither had heard her enter house, let alone Kagome's room and she had inadvertently startled the hell out of them. 

"Er, we tried to pull them apart but, um…" Sango stuttered, looking helplessly between the woman and the bed. 

"They are sound asleep and would not react. We will be happy to help you separate them, Lady Higurashi." Miroku said seriously, the entire time thinking up different way to do it. "I believe if we-"

"Pull them apart? Why would I do that?" Mrs. Higurashi looked at the two, confused at their baffled looks she received. She crossed the room, pausing by the bed and checking on her charges. As when Miroku, Sango and Shippo had tried, Mrs. Higurashi got no response from either the hanyou or her daughter. "They're in the exact same position I left them in."

"You, you mean-" Miroku stuttered, eyes wide and composure gone. He stared at Kagome's mother as if she had gone mad. 

"You approve of them sleeping together?" Sango demanded.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed, sitting down on the middle of the bed and stroking her hand through Inu Yasha's think hair. She gestured for the other two to take a seat as well and began to explain why she was not having a fit over her daughter and Inu Yasha sleeping side by side. She told them of the night's events, how neither would settle down unless they were touching or could sense the other. The woman continued, explaining Sota's theory and tipping the two into bed, and how they had immediately calmed and seemed to recover. She told them of Inu Yasha's strange behavior when he woke, asking their thoughts on it and getting nothing that helped. 

"Don't worry," Sango said gently. "He's not used to being sick; it's probably a side effect from the experience. Inu Yasha will be back to normal in no time." 

"And if he doesn't do it on his own," Miroku added with a sigh. "I'm sure Kagome will knock some sense into him." 

"They wouldn't wake up when we tried to rouse them," Sango said. "Do you know why?" 

"Kagome had a relapse this morning that was really bad; I made her drink some medicine and that is what's probably keeping her asleep."

Inu Yasha grumbled in his sleep, trying to change position and failing. The comforter stayed in place during his movements- thankfully sparing Mrs. Higurashi from Inu Yasha's lack of clothing. Unwilling to finally see Kagome's mother freak out, the priest and exterminator requested they continue the conversation downstairs. All three left the room, closing the door behind them and leaving the sleepers be.

The Dream mesh

I sat up, rubbing my eyes as I woke up again. I looked at my blurred surroundings sleepily, confused. Shouldn't I be in my bed room? 

"Kagome?" Taomaru asked, feeling my forehead and looking me over. I blinked at him and tried to stand, pulling away from his hands. I was disoriented- not only as to where I was but _who I was. I was pulled down before I could straiten fully. I sat there and two bodies snuggled against me; one from the back and one from the front. My right wrist hurt, making me glance down at it and frown. I was bound to the left wrist of the person lying against my chest. _

"Kagome, can you hear me?" I looked back up and saw Sesshomaru, crouched beside Taomaru. Both watched me as if I may go berserk at any moment. Anger stirred inside me at the sight of Inu Yasha's brother and suspicion accompanied it when I saw Taomaru. 

Why was I angry and suspicious? I frowned. These weren't my feelings; I was Kagome and in this weird world I was at ease around these two. I was Kagome and no one else; I had my own feelings and these were not them. "I'm a little disoriented." I said and my voice was scratchy. I pointed at the person on my chest, asking silently what was going on with my raised eyebrows.

"He appeared when you did. He seems to be another Inu Yasha." Taomaru nodded behind me and, turning my head, I saw the exact same white hair. I looked at my front again, blowing white wisps from my view and wondered how I could have missed it. "Why are we tied together?"

Sesshomaru shrugged. He moved until he could look at our wrists. While he inspected the tie, I asked Taomaru bluntly, "Did I kill her." I sounded tired and unhappy even to me.

"I'm not sure." He said and I was glad he was being honest. "You damaged her-badly- but she may be lying low, nursing her wounds. To be on the safe side, I'll stick around and peek in on your dreams for the next few days." He blushed but remained looking serious. I smiled at him; I was really touched that he made the offer. "If she isn't dead then she's hurt and pissed off. When she has the strength she'll come after you and kill you if she can." 

Well, that was a cheery thought. "This Inu Yasha must be the one I've been dealing with in reality." I looked down at the rousing hanyou on my chest. Blank gold eyes blinked up at me. He sat up and kissed me when he was at the right height. I blushed and felt my heart speed up. He kissed me soundly then kissed my chin, then my neck. He kissed all of my exposed skin, working ever lower. I pulled him by his hair, making him face me and to stop him. Blank brilliant gold eyes deepened in color, a sexy smile gracing his lips. The smile turned playful and he lunged forward into me, knocking me backward and to one side. I yipped and he kissed it away, his free hand sliding around my back and pushing me up against him. I was very aware of his lack of clothing; could feel him hard and firm through his underwear. Heat rushed to my cheek and lower regions and I was undone.

I kissed him back, forcing my tongue into his mouth. He growled low in his throat, pushing against me and his hand wandering lower. He pulled back; lips brushing mine while he asked huskily, "Are you okay now?" He glanced at our bound wrists and I knew he had done it to help me. I nodded, panting, and watched as the cloth strip untied itself and fell away. 

Someone cleared their throat behind us and I felt dizzy from the force of my blush. Inu Yasha grinned above me and helped me sit up. He sat behind me, completely unselfconscious about what we had been doing. Taomaru and Sesshomaru were trying to keep straight faces while they looked at me. "Er," I stuttered, rubbing my wrist absently. "Sorry." Inu Yasha took that as a cue to begin nuzzling my neck, his hands sliding under the front of my pajama top. 

I tried my best to ignore him, but my ability to do so was limited. After a few seconds I grabbed his wrists, attempted to pull them down and out from under my shirt. Inu Yasha bit into my skin lightly and his hands slid higher, dangerously close to my breasts. My heart was racing again, and the hanyou's touch excited me. Desire flared hot and strong inside me; I was screwed. Inu Yasha's hands slid those last few inches and he cupped my breasts in his hands. I sucked in my breath, holding absolutely still. I looked at the two youkai pleadingly and they in turn looked at each other. 

Sesshomaru was the first to move, crawling over the grass. Grass? For the first time I took a close look at where I was, noticing that we weren't in the castle anymore. We were in a lush clearing, dappled with sunlight. My eyes widened when I realized we weren't far from the Bone Eaters Well. Sesshomaru crawled, a slow sensuous glide that ended with him sitting in front of me. At his approach, I felt Inu Yasha raise his head and watch his half brother come closer. The hanyou growled and pulled me firmly against him. 

"I don't think it would be wise to separate you two." Taomaru said, carrying the other Inu Yasha over and laying his unmoving form on the ground. "You have two of the same person. Only one seems to function in the dream mesh while the other is 'sleeps.' The one who is with you now is the seemingly dominant one. That is probably because of the pent up issue he represents." Taomaru looked a little forlorn. "Kagome, as hard as this is, that Inu Yasha is a strong unresolved issue that the total Inu Yasha hasn't dealt with yet. Until he deals with it, the two parts will not merge and the true Inu Yasha will not be present in reality."

The Inu Yasha in question moved his hands, caressing my nipples and I couldn't concentrate. I closed my eyes; I couldn't look at the youkai while in this situation. "Lust." I swallowed thickly, leaning my head back while the hanyou licked my neck. "Does that mean that until Inu Yasha deals with his pent up lust, he won't be whole?" Lusting after me? Surely not.

"Yah." Taomaru said sadly.

"That's fucked up." I heard Sesshomaru commented. I agreed with him.

"This went from a rescue mission to a wet dream; only I could be so blessed." I muttered. "I cannot have sex with him! I am not some surrogate for Kikyo! I will not be her substitute in Inu Yasha's little sex fantasy!" I opened my eyes and sat up strait, trying to pull away.

"Inu Yasha's object of desire is you, Kagome." Taomaru said softly, looking completely serious. "If it was for this 'Kikyo' person, she'd be in your place and you'd be standing beside me watching them go at it." I grimaced. "Give in to him. If you want him back, Kagome, you have too."

I glared at him. Sesshomaru piped up. "Whatever the dream youkai did to him, it appears to have strengthened the bond between you two. It brought out this…problem and now you have to deal with it." I think I liked it when the white haired youkai was an uncertain child. Damn. 

"It's only a dream Kagome." Taomaru said softly. "You can't get pregnant from a dream; you probably won't remember it when you wake anyway. You'll wake up and be dressed. In reality nothing will happen; it's just a dream." He emphasized the last, stressing the words like I was simple minded.

The two youkai looked at each other and nodded in some unspoken agreement. "Sesshomaru, lets find you're dream shall we?" And off the two went, leaving me and the lusty Inu Yasha alone. The hanyou pulled me close, hands cupping my breasts and kneading this time. Hell, if I had to do this, I would not be getting grass stains on my butt. I concentrated really hard, visualizing my room, remembering what my bed felt like. I pictured it at night, the moon full and its light streaming through my window. I opened my eyes and I was there, back in my room again.  

A little more concentration and candles appeared on my desk and assorted furniture. The soft glow they cast and the moonlight would be the only illumination we needed. New sheets were on my bed, ones with moons and stars; they seemed appropriate to me somehow. They were soft of texture, kind to the skin no matter what was happening on top of them. 

"Your room." Inu Yasha looked around, taking in all the candles. He removed his hands, letting them slide over my skin before pulling them out. It was only the two of us in here, no interruptions for miles. My bravado left me and I shivered from my anxiety. I turned to face him, leaving a little space between us. We stared at each other and for the first time, Inu Yasha looked uncertain. His eyes weren't blank anymore, though they were still the same color. Those golden orbs held a very primal, very primitive knowledge that is only seen in a man's eyes before sex. Of course, since we were supposed to have sex it was there for good reason. Yay. Lucky me.

At last, Inu Yasha made the last movement to close the gap between us. Tentatively he kissed me, a mere brush of lips. It was so chaste in comparison from our earlier kisses that it surprised me. The kiss deepened and desire flared inside us both. Inu Yasha kissed me like he crawl inside, pushing me backwards, his hands sliding under my shirt. I made to pull it off and he shook his head. "Let me," he said. "I've waited a long time to do this." I relaxed and let him take off my top. He tossed it to the ground and simply stared at me. 

The heat in his gaze made me shiver again and my nipples tightened. I tried to cover myself and he held my arms away. "Don't hide." He murmured, eyes watching my face. "You're beautiful, Kagome." He kissed me, another chaste brush of lips, and kissed down my neck and down my upper chest. He kissed me between my breasts then ran his tongue over my nipples. I shuttered and he drew one into his mouth and sucked. His arms encircled me; hands pushing me forward as my upper body tipped back to allow more contact. I could feel his jaw work as he used his entire mouth to tease me. My hands scratched his ears and he purred, the reverberation combined with his mouth made me moan softly. He turned to tease my other breast, one hand on the one he had abandoned and kneading it. 

My knees wouldn't hold me and I fell backwards into the pillows, pulling the hanyou with me. He growled low in his throat, eyes unfocused when he pulled back and looked at me. His lips crashed down on mine, his tongue parting my lips and thrusting in my mouth. He wiggled is hips and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He growled again and pushed his mouth against mine, moving his hips so I could feel the physical embodiment of his lust. He rolled off me, off the side of the bed. I gasped, sitting up and looking for him to make sure he was all right. But Inu Yasha was already standing, completely nude, beside my bed. He grabbed the waist band of my pajama bottoms, flashing me that rare sexy grin. He pulled off my pants, leaving my panties behind. 


	10. Bittersweet

______________Chapter 10___________

                Reality.

                Shippo could hear the humans in the kitchen and didn't bother to join them. Instead, the kitsune and his companion, Myoga the flea, climbed the tree outside Kagome's bedroom and entered through her window. He hopped onto the bed and pulled down the cover to reveal Kagome's and Inu Yasha's bound wrists. 

                "Why did he do that?" Shippo asked as Myoga jumped from his shoulder onto the bed sheets. 

                "Hmm. This is very serious. If Inu Yasha-sama shared his blood with Kagome, She must have been in danger or indeed very ill." Myoga punctuated his words by bouncing up and down. The old youkai finally put one of those jumps to work and bounced onto Inu Yasha's shoulder. "Inu Yasha-sama!" he shouted. "Wake up!!" The hanyou grumbled and swatted at the flea, who dodged the hand and leapt back to the safety of the bed again. Inu Yasha curled around Kagome tightly, pulling her away from the kitsune and flea.

                "We tried that." Shippo said dryly, looking incredibly bored as he watched Inu Yasha go back to sleep. "So, Kagome was in trouble and Inu Yasha shared his blood with her." Shippo said, absently stroking his tail. "Does sharing blood share power?" 

                Myoga nodded. "If Kagome was that sick, Inu Yasha can use his body to filter out what ever is making her ill. By cutting both their wrists and binding them together, Inu Yasha created a continuous loop; as Kagome's blood is cleaned by Inu Yasha's demon powers, it is returned to her body to speed her recovery. His blood in her body restores her strength and destroys any impurities that shouldn't be there."

                "His blood must be filtering out all the medication in Kagome's blood." Said a voice from the door way.  "That must be why he's sleeping so soundly." Miroku and Sango stood in the door way.

                "And why Kagome's asleep!" Shippo picked up the thought. 

                "It may be drug induced or just simple tiring." Myoga added seriously. "Exchanging blood is not done lightly or easily. It can tire both people out."

                "Will they wake up on there own?" Sango came into the room and sat at the foot of the bed, watching the two sleepers. She was worried about any side effects that may pop up and endanger her friends.

                "The cloth may have to be untied but there's no telling-" Myoga was cut off by a shout from Shippo. The elder youkai looked at where the kitsune was pointing. The cloth that bound Kagome and Inu Yasha loosened, the tie undoing itself and slipping away. Their wrists separated, a faint pink line the only evidence of the event. 

                "They will wake soon?" Miroku asked, examining the sleepers' wrists. He traced the pink lines and watched as Kagome and Inu Yasha both flexed their wrists. Now that they weren't tied together, both were free to get comfortable any way they wished; Miroku secretly hoped that Kagome would edge away from the hanyou while she slept. As it was, Kagome's hand rose and scratched Inu Yasha's ears. Everyone jumped when he began to purr, nuzzling Kagome's neck. Kagome smiled in her sleep then relaxed. She rolled over, snuggling against Inu Yasha's chest. He smiled, a bare twitch of lips, and the purr changed back to soft snoring. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

                "I doubt they will wake anytime soon." Shippo said, blinking. 

                "He may deign it, but Inu Yasha really does care for Kagome." Sango remarked, resting her chin in her hand and looking at the couple. Inwardly, she felt a pang of loneliness. She tried to smother it but it would not completely go away, much to her annoyance.

                "Since they are all right and not in any danger, I suggest we go back. There is no reason for us to stay." Miroku stood, followed by Sango. 

                "They'll join us when they wake anyway." She said and headed for the door.

                Shippo looked at Kagome one last time, stroking her hair in parting. "You better not do anything stupid, Inu Yasha!" He said angrily to the hanyou and pinched a furry ear. The ear twitched away and Inu Yasha growled. Shippo uttered a squeak and fled to Miroku's shoulder. 

                Myoga took a drink from Inu Yasha and Kagome both before leaving, inflating and rolling off the bed. He unsteadily stumbled out the door, Sango having to pick him up when he nearly tumbled down the stairs. Safe in Sango's arms, the flea youkai could analyze why he was unsteady. If Myoga hadn't known better, he would have said that their blood tasted like they had had sex. _Yes, he mused sleepily.  __Certainly not the regular taste of their blood. Too much of a kick. And Myoga fell into a light sleep, drunk on the couple's blood._

                "Where'd Kagome's mother go?" Shippo asked as they stood beside the well.

                "She said she had to pick up Sota." Sango replied then shrugged. "What ever that means." The three clung tightly to the Shikon shard, Sango holding tight to Myouga, and leapt through the well back to their time.

                Kagome and Inu Yasha's dream.

                My legs hung over the bed and Inu Yasha stood before me, naked as the day he was born. Despite how much Inu Yasha may have hated his body, I thought he was beautiful. Perfectly proportioned, every square inch of him was muscle; lean, flat plains that begged to be touched. The candle light framed him, bathing his body in a golden wash. His hair caught it when he shook his head, the ivory flow like a shimmering white waterfall. Shadows contrasted his body highlighting more of him than hiding. He looked unreal, like some exotic creature of magic that just happened to be in my dream. Your darkest fantasy, your most private desire, come to life and ready to serve. It was intimidating and impossible to ignore.

                He kissed me lightly, moving onto my earlobes and sucking on them. "Let me love you, Kagome." He whispered in my ear, his hands cupping my breasts again, thumbs teasing my nipples until my breath came faster.  "Let me touch you, taste you. Pleasure you." On the last he looked me in the eyes, say each word slowly and deliberately. My eyes widened, a flush crept into my cheeks. He smiled that sexy grin while he waited for my answer.

                I kissed him, pushing forward and letting my hands wander over his chest. He closed his eyes, leaning into my kiss, his hands on my shoulders. My hands slid lower, over his flat stomach and I ran a finger along that line that coasted over his hip and led to other things. His breath came faster and just as he was about to pull away I wrapped my hand around the length of him, feeling the velvet softness of his skin. His hands slid low and gripped my hips. He shuttered as I held his shaft, moving my fingers and exploring it. 

                Silky skin moved with my movements and I traced him with out looking. I watched Inu Yasha's face as I touched the tip, watched him bite his lip and let out a muffled 'mphf!' Inu Yasha wasn't circumcised; there was too much skin for that. I let my hand wander lower and I held his testicles. The hanyou shuttered and his hands slipped inside my panties, roughly pushing me back on the bed. He yanked my panties off in a harsh motion, pinning me by my shoulders. Now there was nothing to act as a barrier between us. I mentally cringed; even if this was a dream… Better safe now than really sorry later.

                I plucked a foil wrapped package from the air, pushing up on my elbows and kissing Inu Yasha. I pushed him back using my mouth, just enough to get to his waist. I tore open the package, watching as Inu Yasha tried to focus on what was going on. "What are you doing?" His voice was ragged, husky in a way that made me shiver and my heart flutter. I kissed him again as I gently rolled the condom down the length of him. He shuttered, panting, and I was glad that I did it right the first time. 

                "Kagome." Inu Yasha pushed my hands away, eyed the condom and grabbed my hips. His lips crashed down on mine and I didn't fight him when he laid me on the bed and settled himself between my legs. This was the part I was worried about; from my explorations I estimated Inu Yasha to be an inch and a half wide and almost eight full inches long. I didn't know if I could fit the hanyou and the potential pain factor wasn't helping me. But this was my dream, our dream, and there would be no pain if I didn't allow it. He pushed inside of me, groaning loudly, until his hips met mine. I arched my back, letting out a low moan. I wrapped my legs around him; I wanted him inside me, to merge us into one person. Inu Yasha lay with in me and I felt complete. 

                "Gods," he panted as he began to pull himself back out. "Kagome." That one word said a million other unspoken feelings. He had met no barrier when he entered me and I was only partially surprised; women who ride bikes or do other athletic things that require leg work usually lose their hymens because of the activity. With no pain what so ever, this would be wonderful. The hanyou thrust back into me and I was lost in pleasure. After a couple of thrusts, our bodies caught a comfortable rhythm. 

                Our passion fed off each other, spilling from one of us to the other, increasing the sensations until Inu Yasha's thrusts took on a more erratic quality, more urgent. We kissed continuously, whispering the others name over and over. The feeling of something large and overwhelming edging closer was there, encouraging our actions and speeding us forward. At last Inu Yasha screamed my name, arching backward and giving that one final thrust that sent me over the edge and into orgasm. The image of him framed by candle light, thrusting into me and then rearing back was burned on my memory; even if the rest of the memory faded, I wanted that last picture burned on my heart and in my mind. Inu Yasha fell forward, sprawling, exhausted, on top of me. I held him and he held me as we both shook with the last spasms of pleasure. 

                Inu Yasha rose enough to kiss me gently. "I love you, Kagome." He smiled that sexy smile; it was slightly lopsided and made me laugh. I smiled up at him, scratching behind his ears, tracing his lips and trying to remember how his body felt on top of mine. 

                "This smile," I said and he grinned at me. "This smile is for me." He smiled that sexy grin, now the smile that he would only smile at me. For the first time I wanted him to remember, wanted him to remember what had happened, but knew that he wouldn't; hell, I didn't know if I would remember. 

                He kissed my finger tips tenderly. "You are the only one that warrants this smile, my lady. Of this I assure you." He nipped at my finger tips and I could only smile at him sadly, tears threatening in my eyes. He blinked as he looked at me, his smile fading as he became concerned.

                "Kagome? Love? Why are you crying?" He asked as he kissed away the tears that escaped my eyes. He smiled, a watered down version of that smile I had claimed ownership of. "I will remember what you asked; I promise I will." And now my tears fell freely as I gazed at him. He kissed my forehead and nuzzled at my neck. The feeling of his body began to fade and as I watched, he became transparent. He looked at me, the lines that separated him from the rest of the room blurring. 

                "Don't make promises that you cannot keep, my love." I whispered, the last traces of Inu Yasha disappearing as he woke up.


	11. A Dance for Kagome

______________Chapter 11_____________

                Kagome's bedroom.

                Inu Yasha woke first, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He blinked sleepily, and tried to remember where he was. Kagome snuggled closer to him and Inu Yasha jumped. How the hell did he get in Kagome's bed? _Why the hell was he in Kagome's bed? The hanyou stretched, panic seizing him when he realized he was in nothing but his underwear.  He froze. "Oh, my God." _

                The hanyou scrambled out of the bed, avoiding Kagome and having her wake. _She'll sit me so good! He thought as he tried to remember what had happened to his clothes. How long had he slept? What day was it? Obviously he had passed his night as human and survived it- as if he'd die from a cold. Inu Yasha snorted at the thought in disgust, picking up an old scent of himself. He followed it cautiously, stopping at a chest in a large bedroom. He opened it and pulled out his neatly folded yukata and his sword Tetsusagia. Inu Yasha pulled them on; finally ready to face the world. _

                He closed the chest and went back to Kagome's room. He pulled the displaced comforter up and watched Kagome curled up in a ball. Inu Yasha had the strangest feeling he had been having a good dream; a _very good dream that was important. Something about a promise… and other things. The more he tried to remember it, the more it eluded him. With a muffled sob, Kagome rolled over, facing Inu Yasha. The hanyou shook his head, coming back to reality and looked at Kagome. He started, surprised as he looked at the sleeping girls face._

                The hanyou watched as a tear fell from Kagome's eye. Her entire face looked sad, as if something precious had been lost. Her arm flung back toward the wall, the motion causing the neck of her sweatshirt to open and expose Kagome's upper chest; right where her shoulders and neck met. A Band Aid was askew, hanging by one side and exposing what it covered. Inu Yasha gasped, in fear and shock, as he saw the mark on her skin. The dried blood was brilliant against her pale skin, the red seeming to bleach the white. 

                Inu Yasha's jaw dropped and could only stare. _I hurt her; that's why she's crying. Another thought struck him and the hanyou went cold inside. __If I did that, what else did I do? All sorts of horrible possibilities were danced in his head; most of the ruled out by the sheer fact that Kagome was still alive and breathing. Kagome moved her hand closest to him, the fingers brushing his clothing. Inu Yasha jumped back as if her touch had burned. He backed away from the bed, shaking violently, eyes wide with fear. He drew a shaky breath, hearing the door downstairs open and fled through the window for the well house._

                The lines between reality and dream became more defined and I my candle light bedroom became my normal bedroom. Fragments of my dream with Inu Yasha and the whole dream mesh experience fluttered in my memory and I snatched at them greedily, trying to keep them fresh and more than just a fantasy. The image of Inu Yasha thrusting into me flared in my mind and I drank in every embarrassing detail. That at least stayed with me though it, like the others, became dim and unreal the more I thought about it. Finally my eyes opened and I was back in reality. 

                Inu Yasha was not with me and that depressed me more than anything. The light was fading outside, the light of sunset peering through my window. I sighed and went for a proper shower. I changed, again, and went downstairs to get dinner. My mother already had soup waiting for me. I smiled my thanks and settled on the couch to eat and study. Neither of us brought up Inu Yasha's absence.   

                The hanyou did not appear and I did not go looking for him. I studied all through the night in my room, too restless for sleep, too drained for exercise. I showered again and dressed for school when my alarm went off. I had a pop quiz in math class and, remarkably, I remembered everything I had studied. When the teacher congratulated me on my one hundred I pinched myself to make sure it was real. The rest of the day was uneventful and dull, but that was okay. 

                Hojo walked home with me- much to my annoyance. I noticed for the first time the jealous glares of other female students as we left the school yard. Great; another problem to deal with. The walk was boring and seemed longer with Hojo in tow. At the bottom of the shrine steps we said goodbye, the boy looking like he wanted to ask me something. I coughed and excused myself as best I could. "Still a little under the weather, you know. Back to bed for me." And I ran up the steps, as fast as was polite. 

                I had dinner with my family, the energy that had driven me onward yesterday through today evaporating slowly. Inu Yasha should have been here to demand me back to go shard hunting but he hadn't shown up. I wasn't worried- somehow I knew he was fine and that everyone was safe. I didn't know how I knew; I just did and for tonight that was enough for me. I'd hop through the well tomorrow morning and we'd have the whole day to hike and hunt on our journey for the Shikon shards.

                My heart was extremely heavy when I went to bed that night. Though I had tried, I couldn't remember what I had dreamt about while I was sick. If I gave it a passing thought, I could remember a candle lit image of Inu Yasha but that was it and the picture was only there for an instant before disappearing again. It made me depressed that I couldn't remember the dream but I didn't know why. 

                That night when I dreamt, I was sitting in the flower field that I had first met Taomaru in. Asleep, I could remember everything; perhaps dreams could only be remembered in other dreams. 

                "To dream the dreams of night in the light of day, is to banish them by the very rays that light your way." A familiar voice said. "Sunlight chases those dreams away and makes it harder to recapture them when you sleep." The dark haired youkai walked into view and sat beside me. He was dressed this time; long formal dress robes that fit him nicely. 

                "That's very insightful." I said quietly, looking out at the sea of color. 

                "I have my moments." He said and I laughed softly. He put an arm around my shoulders and laid his head against mine for a moment. "You wanna talk about it?" he asked softly and pulled his head back.

                "No," I sighed sadly. "No, I don't want to talk about any of it."

                "Ah," he said and stood. "Come then, fair maiden, let me show you a place to rid your self of woes." He held out his hand to me and tentatively I took it. He pulled me to my feet, pulling my forward into the field. As we walked the scenery changed, from brightly colored flowers gradually into hard stone floor. I looked around us, the field a distant memory in the huge ball room. 

                Marble stone in a lovely floral pattern decorated the center of the dance floor. Roses and daisies, lavender and daffodils swirled in an intricate pattern. Candlelight flickered off the designs, drawing my eyes upward to see the rich color contrasts of the dark and light woods of the walls. The inlay there was more abstract but it also continued the flower and vine designs I saw on the floor. A massive door was the only way in and out of the room aside from the alternating stained glass windows that highlighted the already present colors on the walls and floor. 

                I gasped. "It's so pretty." Taomaru chuckled, and spun me in a light turn. As I completed the circle my clothes changed, from my pajamas to a light pink ball gown. I ran my hands over the silk and satin, smiling at Taomaru who now sported an outfit similar to a tuxedo. His tail swished idly behind him, a top hat askew on his head and white gloves covering his hands. "My lady," He bowed deeply. "May I have this dance?"

                I laughed, feeling better, and played my part. "But good sir," I smiled. "There is no song for us to dance to." He stood and scratched his chin. 

                "It has been a long while since I have heard any songs outside my memory. Lovely lady, please pick us a song that matches our moods." 

                I thought about that one for a second, reviewing all the songs I had heard recently. For some reason, I could only think of the end theme from Maho Tsukai Tai! As the thought formed, an invisible band struck up the tune, the sad notes wafting over the dance floor. Taomaru grinned at me and led me to the floor to dance over the stone flowers. 

_If you close your eyes, what do you see?_

_…your gentle smile._

Taomaru and I stepped into a slow waltz, the words of the song surrounding us like a comfort blanket. We proceeded slowly, as if we had all the time in the world. In a way, I guess we did. No one would bother us here unless an emergency arose.

_If you take a good listen, what do you hear?_

_…a whisper in a dream. _

                The youkai smiled at me, a smile that was part mirth and part sadness. 

_…a love that will come true one day._

                I flashed on Inu Yasha, in the exact moment he and I had both climaxed. Eyes filled with love, tender lips kissing mine. Holding each other in a close embrace while our bodies quieted.

_…a single wishing star…_

_If I look down…_

_…my tears will fall._

                And this was where I began to cry; soft little sobs that could barely be heard over the music. 

_Gotta keep running tomorrow too…_

                Taomaru didn't say a word; he simply held me close and let me cry, his tail wrapping around my waist. Both of us knew it was doubtful that Inu Yasha would remember anything from the entire escapade. 

_Chin resting on my hands…_

_I hum a sad sweet melody._

                I hugged the youkai close for comfort, trying to distance myself from the sadness that threatened at my feet.  I joined my voice to the ghostly one that sang the song I had picked, the words rolling off my tongue as if they had been waiting for my voice. Taomaru held me through it all, swaying us softly in turns and lines.

_A playful nighttime breeze…_

_…gently flows though my freshly washed hair._

_Today I spoke a few words to you._

                And I thought about when Inu Yasha had been the lustful, love pledging hanyou that he kept locked inside.

_My heart sped up, just a bit._

_I quietly close my diary…_

_…to dream…_

_Good night to you._

                _Inu Yasha… I thought. __Stupid idiot. And of course that only made more quiet tears fall._

_Close my eyes._

_See you tomorrow. _

_See you tomorrow, Inu Yasha. I thought and leaned against Taomaru sadly, dancing in the strange ball room_


End file.
